


The Bird And The Worm

by Captain_Cerberus



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F, M/M, delta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2019-10-21 02:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17634305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Cerberus/pseuds/Captain_Cerberus
Summary: Was the school worth protecting? If the raiders were going to come after them, they would know exactly where to look. Exactly where the kids would be. If they fought back, more than a few kids would be lost; either because Delta dragged them off, or because they were a casualty Delta was willing to offer. What other option did they have, other than to pack up and leave it all behind?





	1. I Promise

“Clementine…?”

Clementine turned her head to meet AJ’s gaze, furrowing her eyebrows in concern. He never called her by her full name.

“Are the raiders gonna leave us alone…? I don’t want them to come back…”

_“James told me what Lilly and Abel will do next. He said they’ll get more people and guns, and come attack us. Take everyone here.” Clementine sighed, pacing the floor of what used to be Marlon’s office, and the Headmaster’s before that._

_“How the hell would he know…?” Violet grimaced. She had only heard little of the boy, and she wasn’t impressed. Walker skins? It was disgusting and foul, and she couldn’t fathom doing it for a living._

_“He’s watched them for a while. They’re at war with another community. They take people to fight for them.”_

_“…Is that what happened to Minnie and Sophie? They turned them into soldiers?”_

_“Yeah. It’ll happen to us too, if we don’t stop them.” Clementine scowled. The simple thought of any of the kids being taken by Delta was enough to make her blood boil._

_“Minnie didn’t even like killing walkers…” Violet frowned. The news had obviously shaken her up, and rightfully so. The person that was once her girlfriend had been turned into a child soldier; they didn’t even know if she was still alive._

_Clementine sighed, walking back over to the door of the balcony, and slumping her shoulders. “…How attached is everyone to the school…?”_

_Violet furrowed her eyebrows. “It’s our home. We all grew up here, for the most part. Even Willy could draw you a map like it was the back of his hand. Why…?”_

_Clementine shrugged defeatedly. “I don’t see an outcome to this that doesn’t end with one of us dying or getting taken.” She turned around, facing Violet now. “If we stay here, the raiders are going to know where to look. We’re trapped inside the walls. There isn’t going to be anywhere out of open sight for us to run, or fight in close combat. It’s too open. They’ll shoot us down before we even get a chance,”_

_“So, what are you proposing?” Violet questioned, watching as Clementine shook her head a bit._

_“We leave.” Violet immediately sat up straight, something uncommon for her, and shook her head._

_“Clementine, - “_

_“Hear me out,” She pleaded, Violet sighing and slumping back into the chair. “We give ourselves two weeks. Gather up as much as we can. Grab whatever sentimental items we still have. In the meantime, I’ll go out with a small group. Away from the direction Lilly and Abel met me and AJ when you sent us out,” Violet frowned at the mention. “See if we can find us something else. A cabin. A hotel. Something, that isn’t here.”_

_“Wouldn’t it be better to stay and fight…? We would have the upper hand. We’ve lived here our whole lives, we know the layout- ““-And that’s what they’re expecting,” Clementine reasoned. “They’re going to expect us to stay and fight. If we leave, they won’t be able to find us. We’ll be gone before they show up.” Violet frowned, Clementine sighing and walking over, sitting on the desk in front of her. “It won’t be permanent. Give it a few months, until Delta thinks we’re dead or long gone. Either that, or until we find more guns. Even out the playing field.”_

_Violet glanced up to her anxiously. “Do you think it’ll work…?”_

_“I think it’s a better plan than sitting here and waiting for them to make the first move. I’m going to need your help convincing the rest of the kids.” Clementine quietly asked, Violet rubbing her own eyes and nodding._

_“Yeah. Okay. I’ll talk to them.”_

_Watching Violet stand up and droop her shoulders, Clementine grabbed her wrist. “Violet, “ It wasn’t until the blonde turned around that she resumed talking. “It’s going to work. I know it will.”_

_Violet gave her a grave look, glancing down at her wrist before taking a deep breath. “I really hope so.”_

“They aren’t gonna find us, buddy…” She assured, offering a small smile. “We moved so they wouldn’t find us. We’re safe here.”

“But what if they do? And when can we go back? Hasn’t it been long enough…?”

Clementine shook her head, looking back to the tree stump in front of her, and placing another log on top. “You know we can’t go back, AJ. It’s not safe.”

She didn’t have to be looking at him to hear him sigh just before she split the log in two, moving another one onto the stump. “Well can we go for a little bit? Tenn forgot his firefighter, and I left one of my toys too…”

Clementine couldn’t help but grin. “So that’s where Rockin’ Rhubarb went? I thought he was on tour?”

“Tour…?”

Clementine frowned, swinging the axe down and splitting the log. “A group of people that play music fly around the world. They play music for people, concerts.”

“Like Louis?”

Clementine shrugged. “With a bigger audience, but yes. Like Louis.”

AJ furrowed his lip, sighing a bit. “I don’t understand why we can’t go back. Get some of the things we forgot.”

“AJ- “”-It’s not gonna hurt anyone! I’ll go!” He yelled, obviously tired. “I miss the school, Clem! I miss our stuff! It’ll only be for a little while, please?!”

Her jaw moved a bit, eyebrows furrowing in thought, before she shrugged and threw up her hand loosely. “...I’ll talk to Violet ab-“ “-Yes!” Clementine couldn’t even finish her sentence before AJ had run over, tackling her and hugging her waist.

“Thank you, Clem,” He grinned, voice muffled by her pant leg. She could only offer a small smile.

“Don’t thank me yet, that isn’t a definitive yes, AJ,”

The boy chuckled. “Yeah right,”

Clementine narrowed her eyes. “What’s that supposed to mean…?”

AJ grinned. “Violet would do anything for you,””-So she’ll let us go back if I ask her,” She finished, watching the smirk on AJ’s face grow. “You’re sneaky, I’ll give you that,” She sighed, before picking up another log and putting it on the stump. “Take what I have cut, go inside. We’re going to need more than this. It’s going to get cold tonight.”

AJ nodded, Clementine waiting patiently as he collected the logs in his arms. “Clem?”

“Hmm?”

“Is it going to snow?”

Clementine stared at the boy for a minute, before looking up to the clouds. They were an off white, making the light disappear faster than it would during the summer. The nights were longer, and temperature had dropped severely since their first day at Ericson’s. She could feel the tingle along her arms; the cold had settled.

“It’s going to storm, AJ.”

_“Do you think it’ll work?”_

_Clementine didn’t spare Mitch a glance, twisting her lips and scanning her eyes over the building. There were a few walkers stumbling around the building, and trees surrounded majority of the area. The grass was up to her waist, indicating no one had been around for quite some time. “It’s definitely far enough…”_

_Ruby glanced from Clementine to Mitch, worry in her eyes. “Well…We should look inside, right…? Clear out the walkers?”_

_“Probably,” Clementine noted, only for Mitch to speak after her, cutting off her next words._

_“You can do it then.” She turned around to look at him, taking note of Ruby’s warning glare._

_“Mitch,”_

_“What? You’re the one that wanted to move. You clear it out.” He huffed, crossing his arms._

_“You promised Violet you- “”-It’s okay, Ruby,” Clementine sighed, drawing her hunting knife from her back belt loop. “Let me know if you see anything sneaking up on me, alright?” She waited for a nod, before moving forwards, starting the slaughter._

A breath of air escaped her lips as she shut the door behind her, rubbing her hands together and lightly blowing air onto them. She had finished cutting many more logs; enough to last them a week if they needed it. She glanced around the room, taking note of the lit fireplace, as well as Omar stirring something in the pot dangling over it, before a voice at her side drew her attention.

“Hey,” Clementine grinned, the sight not lasting long as Violet placed a small peck on her lips, softly grabbing her hands. “How much did you cu-“ Violet was the cut off as Clementine leaned forwards placing another kiss to her lips, lingering this time and letting the duration run until Violet pulled back with lidded eyes and rosy cheeks.

“Someone’s eager,” She breathed, Clementine’s grin widening when Violet gave her a look over.

“I missed you,” She defended, getting a snort in response.

“You were outside for an hour, maybe more if we stretch it,”

“I can’t miss my girlfriend…?” Clementine asked innocently, eyes softening at the way Violet’s cheeks flared up again.

“…shush,” She grumbled, Clementine humming and squeezing her hand.

“I got a lot cut. Enough to last a week, maybe more if we ration it.” Clementine answered, releasing Violet’s hands to pull off her gloves. “It’s going to storm tonight. I think we should go through inventory again, make sure we have enough. Start rationing things if it’s too low,”

“We haven’t had to ration too bad in a while. You don’t think we’re going to be that low, do you…?” Violet worried, helping Clementine remove her coat.

“Mmh, not too low, but there’s no telling how bad the snow’s gonna be…” She reasoned, humming as she slipped off her boots before making her way over to the couch, Violet’s hand in her own.

“Hopefully not,” Violet sighed, taking her seat on the couch and leaning her head against Clementine’s shoulder.

Clementine smiled, gently bringing Violet’s hand up her to lips to press a soft kiss against them, watching as Tenn, AJ, Willy and Louis played some game of cards. “AJ wanted me to ask you something,” She whispered, continuing at Violet’s hum. “He and Tenn forgot a few things. Back at the school. They wanted to know if we could go back and get them…”

She didn’t need to see Violet’s face to know it was one of concern. “Clem,” She sighed, feeling her hand squeezed yet again.

“-I’ll go. You guys can just stay here- “”-absolutely not,” Violet rejected, sitting up and raising her voice a bit. “You aren’t going back there alone, Clementine.”

“I don’t want anyone else risking it,” She defended, Violet huffing and shaking her head.

“Well I don’t want you risking it. No.”

Clementine sighed when Violet leaned against her shoulder, watching AJs hands move over the cards, before moving her chin to rest on Violet’s head. “What if I bring Mitch and Aasim with me…?” She whispered quietly, burying her nose in the blonde’s hair. “Aasim’s good with a bow. Mitch’s good with a knife. We’ll be in and out, grab a few things, and leave.”

Violet hated the idea. Not only of Mitch and Aasim going out, but the thought of Clementine going with them. She didn’t want any of them going back there. Not when Delta could still be watching it. “…and you’ll come right back…?”

“I promise,” Clementine murmured, pressing a soft kiss to Violet’s head.

Violet held an uneasy expression, watching Louis grin as he slammed down his last card, before closing her eyes in defeat. “Okay. You have to take Mitch and Aasim with you though. I won’t let you otherwise,”

Clementine grinned, rocking her and Violet’s intertwined hands. “Who said I needed your permission…?”

“Clementine, “

“Alright, okay.” She laughed, Violet frowning and squeezing Clementine’s hand yet again.

“I’ll ask around after dinner. Tell everyone to make a list of things they may have forgotten,”

_“So, this is where we’re going to stay…?”_

_Clementine glanced at Willy, looking up to the high ceilings and nodding softly. “It’s a long enough walk away,”_

_“I sure hope a whole day is long enough,” Aasim sighed, plopping his bag down on the dusty sofa._

_“It’ll work.” Violet assured, looking over to Clementine and offering a tiny smile._

_“There’s a room with four bunk beds in the basement. Rooms with full sized beds upstairs. I think this place must’ve been one of those rent-a-cabin vacation spots,” She explained._

_“What’s vacation?”_

_Everyone’s attention turned to AJ, Louis smiling wickedly. “It’s where you’d fly somewhere you normally wouldn’t go. You’d stay for a few days, or maybe a week, and spend time in that place before going home.”_

_“I’m not sure Louis is going to be the best source for explanation,” Violet cringed, Louis faking hurt and placing his hand over his heart._

_“Why not!”_

_Violet narrowed her eyes. “I think I speak for all of us when I say we didn’t spend vacation in Paris. Or the Bahamas. Or Greece.”_

_“You were in grease?” AJ laughed, contorting his face in disgust._

_“There was a place named Greece too, AJ,” Clementine informed, watching his face contort in understanding._

_“Can we go someday?” AJ asked, only to deflate when Clementine’s features darkened. Violet frowned at the change in atmosphere, before turning to AJ, offering a gentle smile._

_“There’s other places to see too, buddy. The beach, the Grand Canyon,” Upon noticing AJs expression, Violet elaborated. “It’s a really, really deep hole, that’s really long. You’d have to be careful, though…You’d die if you fell in.”_

_The group snickered at AJs fearful look, before Mitch continued the conversation. “I think I’d like to see the Statue of Liberty. Climbing that thing and looking down at everything would be awesome,”_

_“Or the Yellowstone volcano,” Aasim chipped in._

_“What’s a volcano…?”_

_Clementine had never felt worse in her life. There was so much she hadn’t had the time or thought to teach AJ. So much he didn’t know. So much he should’ve learned._

_Mitch narrowed his eyes a bit, gaze faltering as he gave an assuring nod. “Aasim, do you still remember the amounts for the science fair project I did?”_

_Aasim smiled. “Definitely.”_

“Rockin’ Rhubarb, firefighter toy, colored pencils, Ruby’s jacket, band poster, p-“ Clementine looked up, narrowing her eyes at a giggling Louis. “We can’t bring your piano back, you moron,”

Louis slumped, though continued to smile and laugh. “Why not!”

“Last time I checked I wasn’t a cartoon character,” She grumbled, crossing it off the list and shaking her head at Louis’ defeated frown. At the feeling of the couch shifting next to her, Clementine glanced up, finding Violet with a worried gaze. “Did you ask Aasim and Mitch yet?”

“Ask us what?”

Clementine’s soft smile faltered. Violet gave Clementine a sad look, sighing and turning back to Mitch. “Clem was supposed to ask you to go with her tomorrow. To get the stuff.” She explained, Clementine sighing and slumping into the couch.

Mitch shrugged, waving a bit. “I’ll go. Probably make it easier to find everything if we split up. I can’t imagine Aasim will have any issues either. Grab a rabbit or two on the way back.” He nodded, Violet smiling appreciatively.

Clementine cringed, glancing between Violet and Mitch, before setting the pad of paper down on the table and standing up. “Welp, I think I’m gonna go to bed-“ “-yeah, okay,” Violet rolled her eyes, the group that was still sat around cringing.

“Trouble in paradise?” Louis begged theatrically, gaze unfaltering as Clementine walked past him, offering a death glare.

“Night AJ, don’t be up too late.” She sighed, the boy looking up and smiling.

“I won’t Clem. I promise.”

Violet shook her head, looking over to Mitch. “Will you talk to Aasim for me?” At a nod, she stood from the couch, following Clementine into their room and shutting the door behind her.

Clementine didn’t glance back, instead packing the supplies she had set out away and into her backpack. “I’d be fine if I went on my own…” She mumbled, hearing Violet sigh and press against her back, wrapping her arms around her waist.

“I wouldn’t,” She mumbled quietly, Clementine turning around with a frown.

“I wouldn’t get into any trouble, you know that,”

“You would try not to. That doesn’t mean you wouldn’t.” Violet argued. Clementine huffed, returning the hug.

“I would never do anything that would leave you and AJ alone for long. Ever.” Clementine stated, shaking her head a bit. “I’ll come back, Vi. I always will.”

Violet took a shaky breath, shaking her head. She felt her lip quiver, eyes closing to keep the tears back. They had gone months without an accident, which meant something was going to happen soon. They hadn’t gone as far as the school in over a month, and certainly not in the direction of Delta. Any number of things could go wrong, and the thought of it made her want to cry.

Her arms tightened around Clementine, head pressing into her shoulder as she fought her shaking state. “You have to promise me, Clementine. Promise you won’t get hurt. That you, and Aasim, and Mitch are going to come back okay,”

Clementine placed her hand on the back of Violet’s head, returning the hug and nodding. “I will.”

“No,” Violet shook her head. “Promise it.”

Clementine glanced to her bag behind her, taking a deep breath of her own, before leaning her head lightly onto Violet’s.

“I promise.”


	2. Boredom

She was going to get in trouble for  this. So much trouble. Sleeping on the couch trouble. Violet not talking to her trouble. What was she supposed to do? She worked better when she was by herself, Violet knew that. She had been just about alone on the road more than she had been with a group. If anything, bringing Mitch and Aasim would’ve only worsened her chances. 

With a sad expression, Clementine placed a soft kiss to Violet’s forehead, a small smile breaking through at the way Violet scrunched up her face in her sleep. She would only be gone a few days; one to get there, one to get back. Violet’s anger would last a week at the very most, and then they would be fine. With a faint smile, Clementine grabbed her bag and slung it around her shoulder, muttering a quick ‘I love you’ into their room, before walking out and shutting the door behind her. 

“..Clementine?”

She surely wasn’t expecting that. “Uh… Hey, Tenn, what’re you doing up…?” She questioned, watching him tilt his head a bit and offer her a shrug. 

“I had to use the bathroom,”

“Why didn’t you wake Mitch or Lou? They could've gone with you,” She questioned, momentarily forgetting that she was also sneaking out. 

“It’s kinda weird...Louis tries to talk the whole time, and Mitch always seems annoyed when I ask,” Tenn explained. “Why do you have your backpack?”

Uh oh. “I’m...using the bathroom…?”

Tenn frowned. “You’re going to the school yourself, aren’t you.”

“Only because It’ll be quicker to get there and not have to worry about anyone else, Tenn. Don’t tell Vi,” She pleaded.

“Isn’t she gonna be mad…?”

Clementine cracked a smile. “She gets mad at me for doing lots of dumb stuff, so probably,”

Tenn gave her an unsure look, gripping the candle in his hand tighter, before sighing and slumping his shoulders. “If she asks I’m not gonna lie to her. I think she might figure it out when she wakes up anyways. But I won’t wake her up. Just be careful, okay?”

Clementine nodded. “I always am, bud. Get back to sleep. Make sure AJ doesn’t act up for me, alright?” Tenn nodded, snickering a bit as he rolled his eyes and walked past her, moving into the room he and AJ shared. 

Without wasting another second, Clementine moved over to the door, slipping into her boots and tying them around her pants, shrugging on and zipping up her jacket before opening the front door. Snow had already covered a large part of the ground; this was going to be a worse trip than she thought.

-

Violet groaned, tilting her head as the sun hit her eyes. She hated that window. Hated it with a passion. Generally, they had a sheet covering it to block out the sun in the morning, but with the cold creeping through the walls, they needed the extra blanket to sleep with. Speaking of which,

Violet squinted her eyes groggily as she sat up, looking at the empty space next to her. Clementine hadn’t had a nightmare again, had she? She hadn’t had one in over a month. She sighed tiredly, whipping the blanket off her, fighting the urge to quite literally hiss as the air hit her skin. She hated the cold.

Her feet slipped into her slippers, toes curling into the fuzz, before she made her way out of the room and into the living room. Mitch was sat on the couch, hunched over his backpack as he loaded supplies into it, no doubt for the trip. Aasim was next to him, pad of paper in hand as he checked over it, most likely making sure they had enough to move. 

“Morning, sleeping beauty,” Louis grinned, AJ bouncing eagerly in his chair at the table they were sat at.

Violet barely spared him a tired glare. “Morning, toad.”

Louis placed his hand over his heart in mock hurt. “Ouch! You know, I’m going to take that as a compliment. He turned into a prince after a simple kiss,”

Violet couldn’t help herself from quite literally choking on a laugh. “You? Getting a kiss? Let me know how that works out for you,”

Louis shook his head as she took the seat at the table across him, looking back down to the food in front of him, before putting another bite in his mouth. Ruby gave Violet a small smile as she gave her a bowl, Violet muttering a thank you, before picking up her spoon. “What’s got you up so early, anyways? Clem not wanna cuddle?”

Clank.

Violet narrowed her eyes. “I thought she was out here.”

Louis furrowed his eyebrows. “I’ve been up since Omar got up. I didn’t see Clem come out of your room,”

“She couldn’t have snuck out the window,” Mitch scoffed. “How do you lose your girlfriend, Violet?”

“Shut up!” She scolded. “I don’t kn-” Her face fell. “That. Little shit.”

“What?”

“She fucking left,” Violet grumbled, nearly knocking her chair over at how fast she stood up, power walking to the front door and throwing it open with such force, there was sure to be a mark in the wall. “Fucking, shit,”

“Maybe she isn’t too far ahead…? Louis, when did you get up?”

Louis frowned. “It was still dark… The sun had just come up.”

“Could she have snuck out…?”

Aasim shook his head. “Look at the footprints. There’s already snow over them. She’s been gone a while.”

“As much as I love snow, I don’t exactly think we should be heating the outside,” Omar informed, Violet closing the door and wrapping her arms around herself.

“Shit sticks…”

“There’s no point in going after her now,” Mitch sighed, shrugging at the hostile look he received from Violet. “We’d be risking more by going after her. We wait a few days, if she isn’t back, then we go.”

“She better bring her ass back,” Violet grumbled, shaking her head.

“Violet…?” She turned to AJ who now had a very worried look on his face.”Is Clem gonna be okay…?”

“I really hope so, buddy,”

-

God damn, that stupid song. Clementine bobbed her fingers up and down, head moving side to side a bit. On her way back to the school, to say she had gotten a little bored would be an understatement. As a result, she had preoccupied herself with thoughts of the school, which lead her to her current actions.

Maybe bringing Aasim and Mitch with her would’ve been a better idea. At least they would’ve been able to keep her company. Though, walking on long trips with Aasim was like listening to someone reading Ripley’s Believe It Or Not out loud. “No, Aasim, I didn’t know it only took an hour to reach the sun driving straight up in a car at sixty miles an hour!” She joked. “What’s that? It would take six months to reach the moon? Nope, didn’t know that either,”

Maybe she should put her thinking time to good use. How could she make it up to Violet when she got back? For one, admitting she was wrong. She definitely could’ve used the company. Second, a kiss. If she let her. Knowing Violet, she was probably going to get grumpy and shove her away for the first few days, depriving her of affection. AJ would be happy to see her.

At the caw of a bird, her head snapped up, taking note of her surroundings once more. She probably shouldn’t have zoned out as much as she did, but there was nothing else to do other than think. At this point, Violet was awake, as was the rest of their group. Violet had already decided to cut off all sources of affection, and- 

Would Mitch and Aasim be coming after her? Surely they wouldn’t, right? It’d be stupid, sending them out in this weather, knowing they’d more than likely run into her on her way back anyways. 

With a shake of the head, Clementine huffed. Violet wouldn’t do that.

A sudden growl had her knife drawn before she had even processed what it was, instinct taking over as she spun to her left. It was only one walker, obviously slowed by the cold weather. Its arms were held out in front of it, mouth snapping shut at the air as it tried to walk towards her. She made a step towards it, only for her stance to falter as it tripped, falling into the snow.

The sight made her hands drop, head tilting slightly as her mind raced back to months before. What had happened to James? She did pull an asshole move, moving just after he had saved both her life and AJ’s without so much as a “here’s where we’re going”. Maybe she could stop in to see him if she had enough time. At least see if he was still alive. 

With a pitying sigh, Clementine took another step forwards, kneeling down and shoving her knife into the skull of the walker. It hadn’t stood a chance.

\- 

“Violet, I will personally tie you down if I have to. Stop pacin’.” Ruby scolded, glaring at Louis when he made a face that made it clear he was going to say something not very appropriate. “You aren’t going to do yourself any good worryin’. It’s gonna be a few days, just sit,”

Violet huffed, slumping into the couch. “She’s an idiot.”

“Yes, she is. She’ll be fine.” Aasim assured, though he wasn’t really paying attention. Instead, he found himself more concentrated on the book in his hands. He had read most of everything that hadn’t been damaged at the school over the several years, finding the bookshelf of things he hadn’t read was a god send when he arrived.

“You wanna join our game of Uno? I’ll happily kick your ass,” Mitch grinned, Violet sighing. It would take her mind off things. 

“Give me some fucking cards,”

“Vi,”

“Nope, they’re fucking cards. Fucking. Fuck this stupid fucking shit.”

“I don’t think that’s necessary,” Louis noted, raising his hands in surrender when she shot him a glare. “Fucking cards it is,”

-

Clementine placed her hands on her hips, staring up at the school. A small smile found its way onto her face as her eyes traced over the silhouette of the bell tower, before she looked back to the gate. It felt odd. Seeing the school with absolutely no one inside, knowing it was empty of everything but their left behind possessions. Creepy, too.

Her legs carried her over to the gate, having to apply a decent amount of strength to push the snow out of the way, before stepping back into the courtyard. The snow was untouched, a good sign. Nothing had come or gone in the last twenty four hours. She made her way to the front doors, taking her time to notice the graveyard, before walking into utter chaos.

Her jaw dropped, eyes widening. The couches had been overturned, frames thrown off the wall and leaving shattered frame glass across the floor. She followed the mess into the music room. All the books had been thrown off the shelves, paper littering the floor, along with snow that had flooded in from the smashed in windows. The place had been absolutely trashed. Her guess? Delta.

-

It was a dumb question. She shouldn’t even ask, they would probably find it weird, and then things would be awkward. What was she supposed to do? She wasn’t used to it, and it would put her mind at ease to at least be in the same room as them.

“Hey Violet…?”

Violet snapped her head down to AJ as he approached her, furrowing her eyebrows. “Yeah, buddy, what’s up?”

“Can I…” AJ fidgeted with his fingers, eyes moving to the side in embarrassment. “Do you think I can maybe sleep in your room tonight…? I miss Clem, and it smells like her in there,”

Violet’s shoulders relaxed, face softening. That was a lot easier than she thought. “Of course you can, buddy,” AJ grinned, only to get a playful glare. “Left side of the bed is mine,” She warned, getting a grin.

“Fine!”

“Can I sleep in your room too?” Tenn asked from the other side of the couch, getting a smile and a nod.

“What about me, can I sleep with you?”

Violet glared at Louis. “No.”

Louis placed his hand over his heart. “You wound me,”

-

Fire Fighter toy? Check.

Rockin’ Rhubarb? Check.

Ruby’s sweatshirt, Aasim’s pens, extra box of crayons. Check, check, check. 

Clementine grinned down at the list, scratching the last thing off with one of Aasim’s pens and letting her hands fall to her waist. Between her arrival last night and waking up this morning, she had managed to find everything the kids would need and then some. There had been a few cans of soda or candy bars left lying around, and some things like scissors or posters she thought they might enjoy. She had found a book on constellations in the library to give to Violet, and the literal Ripley’s Believe It Or Not book to give Aasim. All in all, things had worked out in her favor. Now, she just needed to get back home.

“...-ou really think they’d come back? It’s been four months.”

“Everyone has a home. They grew up here. They’ll come back, trust me.”

Clementine nearly dropped her candy bar, eyes narrowing at the wall. She crouched, watching as two silhouette’s passed the window, before shrugging her bag off her shoulders.

“What makes you think it’s worth searching today?”

“The foot prints. Gate was opened. Someone’s in here.”

Oh, fucking, shit.


	3. Hot Chocolate

“Violet! Violet! Violet!”   

Violet tiredly turned to AJ as he ran up to her, only to grunt as he quite literally climbed on her. “Louis says we’re making a snowman!”

“Snowmen,” Louis corrected, hands on his hips as Violet gave him a suspicious glare.

“Isn’t it really cold…?” She questioned the boys, AJ shrugging.

“If we put on enough clothes, it isn’t too bad,” He trailed off, Violet’s face sinking as he frowned. “Can you please come make a snowman with me, Violet…?”

Violet sighed, looking up to Louis who held a hopeful grin, before huffing into her oatmeal. “Yeah, okay, let me fini-” “-Yes!!!”

Violet chuckled softly as AJ bounced next to her, giving him a look. “I wanna finish my oatmeal first, okay?”

“Okay,” He nodded, Violet pointing to the others that were on the couch not too far away. 

“Why don’t you go see if Tenn wants to join us? Ask all the kids. I think Omar might be able to make us some hot chocolate,”

“Hot chocolate…?” AJ trailed off, getting more than a few dropped jaws in the process.

“Omar! We have an emergency!”

-

“You wanna check the dorms, I’ll check the main building?”

Shit.

“Yeah, sure. Go tell Dorian and Johanna to scout around back. Search every nook and cranny. I don’t want anything looked over. Understand?”

“Got it,”

Her eyes traveled to the door, hand gripping her bag as she sprinted for the staircase, making it up and out of sight just in time for the unnamed raider to open the door.

“Anybody home?” What was she gonna do, offer him a sandwich? She couldn’t tell where he was looking, but judging by his footsteps, he was heading into the music room. Good.

She took a faint step, then up the next stair. She could hear him talking into the air, tossing more things and trashing the room even more if possible. When she moved to go up the last and final stair, the wood creaked. Her eyes widened, head shifting down to the entrance. He was walking back in. 

She scurried into the office, quietly shutting and locking the doors behind her.

“Alright, kid, cmon. I know you’re up here somewhere. Don’t make this harder than it has to be.”

What the hell could she do now? Her heart was practically beating in her throat, and her veins were pulsing. Panic. Her eyes moved to the other side of the room. The balcony. 

Johanna and Dorian were outside, around the school building. Whoever the other guy was that had gone with this guy was in the dorm building. She had everything out of there. Everything in her backpack. She just needed to get out of the building, over the walls, and back to the cabin.

No.

She couldn’t go straight to the cabin. They would follow her footsteps. If she could somehow find where a herd had passed through, she would be golden. Walk in their footsteps until she was far enough away that she could make a beeline for the cabin. 

First, she needed to get out of the school building.

“Seriously, kid. I don’t wanna end up hurting you. Come out now, and you can walk back with us. Hell, tell us where your friends are and we’ll let you ride on the fuckin’ horse.”

They had horses?

Her eyes moved back to the door as she made her way over to the balcony. Slowly. Calmly. Quietly. Step. Step. Step. Creak. 

Clementine fought the urge to mumble more than a few curses, watching the door and sitting still. Creak. Step. Step. The door. 

The door was shoved open before she had another chance to think, eyes widening as she almost quite literally tripped over herself, standing up from her crouched position and running for the balcony. Right turn. It took much of her strength to lift herself over the balcony with a single hop as fast as she had, not to mention the weight of her backpack. Her hand reached out, grabbing onto the next room window, holding herself up.

“Don’t make this harder than it has to be!”

She quickly scoot over, not allowing the raider that was now on the balcony to grab her, hoisting herself and deciding to jump for the gutter rather than climb. Smart choice. One of the women that had been tasked with watching the outskirts of the school, or at least she assumed, showed up under her feet, aiming her rifle and nearly pulling the trigger only to stop when she cleared herself over the roof. 

Left or right. The cabin was off to the back of the school, but the admin building roof ran side to side. She didn’t have the time to be thinking of this right now. Turning on her heel, she glanced behind her as the man peered up over the gutter of the structure, putting one hand up and making it very clear he planned on getting up there with her. 

Her feet carried her in the direction of the bell tower, nearly slipping a few times as the snow covered tiles under her boot broke or slid down. She nearly slipped again, relying now on her hand to hold her steady. She peered up to cross sides of the roof, only to have a bullet whiz by the side of her face. Not that side. 

She jerked her head back, losing her footing in the process and quite literally almost falling off the roof until she caught herself once more on the gutters. The metal made a terrible screeching sound, bouncing at the weight and unhinging from the side of the building several nails down.

“Just take my fucking hand kid!”

She glanced up, finding the raider’s hand right in her face. She could. She could just take it, save herself the trouble and the bad ankle. But she had made a promise to keep the other kids safe, and in going with him, she would break that.

Letting go of the gutter, Clementine landed in the snow, hissing at the pain in her ankle as she looked around. So much for running home. She could make out the figure of the man that had gone into the dorms running out and towards her, gun in hand. Going left wasn’t an option. 

She turned to her right, dashing for the gate. She could get out, hide in a tree or car somewhere, find herself in a pack of walkers, and lose them. She really could use Mitch and Aasim, right about now. 

Her eyes widened at the sight of the right side gate; walkers pounding against it, begging to bet let in. Hands fighting to get through the cracks, grabbing at the air in attempts to get hold of something - anything - they might be able to sink their teeth into. 

Full right wasn’t an option, either. Turning to the building beside her, she gulped, opening the door and slamming it shut, catching a raider's hand between the frame and the door in the process. Ouch.

She scrambled backwards, jumping up onto the pieces of metal or holes in the brick wall. Surely, he wasn’t stupid enough to climb the bell tower. Violet had shown her how. He now had a broken hand, at least a few broken fingers, and a gun he had to put somewhere. If anything, it would slow him down. 

She had already made her way to the window jump by the time he had started climbing, a grunt of desperation escaping her lips as she leaped onto what was left of the wood stairs. This was definitely not as calming as it she remembered it being. 

With another glance, she took notice that he had used a strap attached to the rifle to put it around his back. He was already on the third or fourth foot placing, a look to kill in his eyes. Hell, she’d be pretty mad too if some kid had slammed her hand in a door. Looking to the flimsy woodwork beneath her feet, Clementine looked back up with a sigh, quickly gripping onto one of the carved out marks of the tower, using her whole body weight to jump. 

She heard it cracked. Once more. She jumped again, nearly losing her footing as it snapped. It needed one more jump. Lifting herself up and preparing to snap it off again, her eyes turned to the man that had offered her his hand on the roof. He had made his way over.

“Quit running, kid,” He advised, standing on the stairs with his hands held up. “We aren’t going to hurt you, so long as you tell us where your friends are.” The man climbing had gotten into the window, and was ready to jump onto the wooden platform. How foolish. 

“Give them up, and you’ll be just fine. Nothing needs to happen, promise.” He eased again, taking another step and reaching one hand out. “Just give up.”

He didn’t have time to utter another word as she hiked up her legs, crawling into the carved out window when the other raider jumped. The wood platform once beneath her snapped, the man behind her falling with it and onto the ground.

“Shit, Yonatan!” The man next to her cursed, getting a glare and throwing one back in return. “I’m not so sure we can keep that promise now.”

Clementine ducked away from his hand, swinging herself into the outer brick wall. She was now on the outside of the belltower, clinging onto the carved out window. Or in other words, between a rock and a hard place. She moved her hands into each of the windows, slowly climbing across them as she reached her hands through, only for one hand to slip as it grasped onto a brick that apparently wasn’t very sturdy.

She nearly hit herself in the face, leaning into the wall as she groaned. This fucking sucked.

She moved her hand back up, only to feel an arrow plant itself right into her calve. With a short scream and a hiss of pain, she pain no mind to the brick wall, only to the burning in her leg as she reached down to pull the arrow out. Her eyes widened at the raider beneath her loading another one into what looked like a crossbow. Within seconds it was fired again, aiming right for her, and nearly hitting her. It would’ve hit her. Had she not let go of the wall.

Clementine found herself landing sharply on another roof, one she guessed was below the tower, and quickly sliding off the side. She wasn’t going to lie, it hurt like an absolute bitch. Definitely no running now.

She was headed right for the next gutter of the roof, about to slide off. She couldn't grab onto this one. It was close enough to the ground, better to get somewhere she could pull out her knife and fight if she needed to.

“Oh, shit,” She cursed, closing her eyes as she reached the edge, letting herself slip off the snow, and opening them to catch herself on the ground. She hissed again at the stinging in her leg, looking up and finding the other female raider who had been tasked with watching the outside of the school in front of her. 

Throwing herself to the left, Clementine smacked against the brick wall, falling on her backside and making an attempt to stand up. The woman grabbed her by the shoulders, moving to pick her up, only for Clementine to bring her legs up and kick her, sending her back and into the gate. Right into the gate. Right into the walkers. 

For a few split seconds all she could see was teeth digging into flesh, hands grabbing and pulling at clothes, keeping whoever it was against the gate. She was done for. Left as nothing but a mangled piece of unidentified tissue for the next person that came along. Walker chow.

That was when she felt a hand grip her by the back of her collar, quite literally dragging her up on her feet and sending her sputtering at the lack of air it caused. She looked behind her, head hanging as she was dragged, finding a line of blood trailed from where she had been picked up to where she now was. Being tossed out in the middle of the courtyard. Great.

-

“Violet?”

“Hmm?” The blonde didn’t look over to AJ as she carved out the eye of her snowman with her gloved finger.

“Can we have more hot chocolate?” He asked timidly. “After we finish our snowmen, I mean. It was warm.”

Violet huffed lightly, glancing to the pebbles in her hand and putting them in the eye cavity, before she glanced down to AJ. “I’m finished with mine if you’re finished with yours?”

AJ grinned proudly as he took a step back from his tiny sized snowman. Even she had to be honest, it didn’t look too bad for a first attempt. Even if Tenn had been helping.

“Louis, why doesn’t yours look like mine?” AJ questioned, causing Violet to snort as she walked up next to him.

Louis cringed as he jabbed the stick back into the snow, only for parts of the snowman to crumble. The mid section of the snowman fell out, crumbling to the floor, the stick falling out with it. “Uh,” He started, thinking of some reason to defend his monstrosity of a snowman.

“-It’s a zombie snowman,” Violet backed, watching as Louis’ eyes widened excitedly.

“Yes.”

“What’s wrong with his hand?”

Louis frowned. “How do you know it’s a he, huh? This is my female snowman,” He stated proudy.

Violet bit her lip, leaning down and whispering in AJs ear. “I hope he understands the kiss to turn him from toad to prince has to be from a real person,” 

AJ laughed, causing Louis to put his hands on his hips and grin. “What’re you laughing about!”

AJs expression dropped with fear of getting caught. “Uhm. Her arm.”

Louis glanced to the arm, raising his hands. “What’s wrong with it?”

“It looks weird!” AJ laughed, getting a defensive gasp.

“She has a dislocated shoulder! Don’t insult her like that!”

Upon seeing AJs confused face, Violet leaned close for him to whisper in her ear. “...I don’t think snow-people have shoulders,”

Violet couldn’t hide the grin on her face as she shook her head at AJ, signalling to him that indeed, they did not have shoulders.

“Are you guys coming inside or what?!”

“Willy, the door!” Omar scolded. Even this far in the yard they could hear him from inside the house.

Louis grinned, walking over to the two. “Let’s just hope Tenn saved us some more hot chocolate,”

“I really like it,” AJ nodded, getting a small shoulder shove. 

“You should taste how good it is with milk and not water,” Violet shook her head at that, watching as Louis took off into the house. “Last one in a chair is the rotten egg!”

“Ew!” AJ laughed, feeling Violet lightly nudge him forwards and take off herself. “..Violet?”

She stopped, turning to him with worried eyes. “Yeah, buddy, what’s up?”

AJ walked with her towards the door for a minute, before nodding. “I wanna save some hot chocolate for Clem. It’s kinda like coffee, and she really likes coffee, so I think she’d like this,”

Violet’s face softened, a slow nod forming. “Yeah. We can save her some.”

AJ grinned, before pushing on Violet’s thigh and taking off towards the front door. “Last one in a chair is a rotten egg!”

“Not fair, AJ!”

-

Clementine groaned, moving onto her knees, only to have a boot collide with her side, shoving her painfully back into the snow.

“All you had to do, was take my hand. This could’ve been so much easier, kid.” One of them growled, walking over and picking her up by the shirt. He drew his fist back, slamming it into her face. 

She thought he might have done it a few more times, but she wasn’t sure. At this point, she also thought she had bruised if not broken a few of her ribs, and had managed to get her nose broken. Not to mention, sitting in the freezing cold had made her face unbelievably numb.

“We brought something for you to ride in, y’know,” He informed, shaking his head loosely as he stood up. “Now, Yonatan has a broken arm, three broken fingers, and can’t even move his legs. That means, you have to walk back, so he can ride in the cage. Not very wise on your part,” he scolded, delivering another kick to her ribs and earning another groan, before yanking her up by the collar of her shirt.

Had the backpack fallen off at some point? She wasn’t sure when, but she did know she definitely felt a lot lighter.

“Get up, or we’re going to drag you.” 

She squinted her eyes, trying to make sense of the blobs of darkness in contrast with the white snowy sky, only for her eyes to quite literally roll back into her head. This was one hell of a headache.


	4. Over My Dead Body

_“Clementine,”_

_The brunette barely glanced up, picking at the corner of her lip as she stared down at the desk. “Hmm?”_

_Violet rolled her eyes, walking over and gently grabbing at Clementine’s hand. “Hey,” This time, Clementine’s eyes met her own, a small smile accompanying them. “Everyone’s downstairs. Omar has the fire going. We’re just gonna talk for once,”_

_Clementine nodded softly, moving her hand softly to intertwine it in Violet’s. “Hypothetically,” She started, a soft grin washing over her face. “If I were to join you...Would there be blankets involved?”_

_“If you want there to be, yes,” Violet grinned, Clementine pursing her lips._

_“Tempting. I’m not sure the company would be the best though,” She teased._

_“Hey!” Violet scoffed, Clementine giggling and cupping her cheek._

_“Relax. I’m kidding...Yes, I’ll come cuddle you by the fire,” She answered, leaning up and lightly kissing the blonde on the forehead, before making her way to the door with their hands intertwined._

_“It’s gonna be warm,”_

_“I hope so,”_

Clementine jerked awake, mouth agape and eyes closed. She could hear a muffled laugh, as well as water dripping onto the floor. Her clothes were soaked, water dripping from her forehead onto her cheeks. Her hands moved to wipe the water from her eyes, only to struggle as they remained behind her back. What in the hell?

“Rise and shine, kid.”

Oh. Right.

Clementine blinked a bit, opening her eyes and taking time to look at her surroundings. It was dark, that was for sure. She could see into what she assumed was a hallway, one or two figures blocking her eyesight and preventing her from fully scoping out the wall ahead.

Next, her eyes traveled to her left and right. They were identical. Blank. Dark. Dirty. 

She strained to see behind her, only catching a brief glance of yet another dark and dirty wall, before a hand roughly gripped her by the cheek, forcing her eyes forwards.

“Cozy, huh? Sorry for the ice water. Not much of a warm welcome, now is it?”

Clementine glanced to the man who had gripped her by the face, watching as he backed off a bit, grinning at her. As her eyes adjusted to the room, she could only make out very obvious details. Caramel skin. Dark brown, slicked back hair. Slight bit of facial hair, turning a little grey in some patches. Her first thought was Aasim, but that was quickly shut down by the difference in clothes and change of voice pitch. 

This voice was different. Smooth, but scratchy. How he managed to sound like campfire smoke smelled, she had no idea. Now that her eyes had adjusted, she could see him better. Light stubble. Hair slicked back to behind his ears. Brown, taunting eyes, with a face of contemptment. Thick eyebrows, head the shape of an upside down triangle. Slim cheeks, high cheekbones. 

“Anybody home?” He joked, tilting his head a bit and narrowing his eyes. She met his gaze, narrowing her own and receiving a smirk. “Good. I need to get a few words in before you decide to stop listening to every word out of my mouth,” 

“I’ll listen if you untie my hands,” She bargained, getting a small laugh in response.

“Jeesh. Maybe try lowering your tone? I’m not your father, getting sassy with me won’t get you anywhere,” The man shook his head, sitting down in a chair across from her. It creaked as he leaned forwards, leaning his elbows onto his knees and staring at her. 

The dog tags fell from behind his green army jacket, dangling from his neck. His green shirt underneath matched the outfit she assumed he had been aiming for. Combat boots laced up perfectly, practically shining despite the lack of light in the room. Combat pants to match, tucked in and under the neck of the boots. 

“I’m going to do something I don’t do often, and get straight to the point. Things don’t have to get ugly for you. Things can be as peachy as you let them. Tell us where the rest of the kids are, and you won’t get barely a scratch,” His eyes traveled down to the right side of her abdomen, head nodding to the side. “Well, not any more.”

She could read the name on the dogtags from where she was sitting, choosing to focus her eyes on that instead. EMMANUEL REAUX.

“Silence isn’t an answer, Clementine. Where are the other kids?”

Her eyes trailed back up to his smug, grinning face. She watched him lean back in the chair, lifting his left leg up to rest on his right. Eyes narrowed. “Over my dead body.”

Emmanuel grinned at this, scrunching his eyebrows together and folding his arms over his chest. There were a solid thirty or so seconds of him watching her face, waiting for something. A falter in her gaze. A twitch. A sign of weakness. She guessed he hadn’t found what he had been looking for when he moved his leg off, standing up and grabbing the metal chair, folding it and tucking it under his arm. He moved to the door, the second figure she hadn’t seen moving out the doorway. Emmanuel, however, paused, turning back and catching her eye, offering another smug grin. 

“We’ll see about that.”

-

“Seven?”

“Go fish.”

“Ruby. Ten?”

“Go fish, Lou,”

“Aasim, three?”

“Nope,”

“Vi, you have any Kings?” Aasim sighed, glancing up from his deck of cards. His eyebrows furrowed, head tilting a bit to his left. “Vi,” 

Now, the rest of the small group was giving her an odd look. 

“Violet,” Mitch clarified, lightly nudging her shoulder with his hand. “Earth to lesbian,”

“Mitch,”

Louis furrowed his eyebrows. She was staring off again, that was never good. She hadn’t done that since- “Vi, you alright?”

Violet turned to meet the gaze of the group as they gave her looks of concern. “Sorry...what? What card was it?”

“King,” Aasim clarified, tucking his cards into one pile and holding them in one hand. “You okay?”

“Just thinking,” She excused, pulling a card out of her stack and handing it over. Aasim slowly took the card, Violet’s eyes shifting down to her own cards, before Mitch spoke.

“Vi, I told you. She’s probably fine. I bet she just wanted a day to get everything together, get warm. Say hi to Marlon and Brody,” He added jokingly. It caused frowns to spread over the group like a smothering blanket, his own face falling. “Jeesh. I get we have no electricity, but you guys need to lighten the fuck up…” He cursed. 

Violet glanced over the faces of the few, before setting her cards down on the table. “I’m gonna go see what the kids are up to,” 

Louis grinned at her, peeking over his own cards. “Don’t get held up. I don’t know how long I’ll be able to stop Mitch from looking at your cards. Or myself for that matter,”

Violet nodded, standing up and making her way around the couch. She passed the near empty kitchen, as well as the vacant bathroom (granted, it didn’t work), before stopping infront of AJ and Tenn’s room. She moved her hand up to the door knob, gripping it and softly turning it, face softening.

“Mar….Martane?”

“No, martian,” Tenn explained, glancing up to the door once it opened. “Hey Vi,”

“Hey,” She trailed off, releasing the handle and taking a step into the room. “What’re you guys up to?”

“Tenn’s teaching me how to read this comic,” AJ gleefully grinned, looking back down to the paper that sat in between the two. Tenn grinned up at her, before looking back down. 

“I figured you and Clem would be okay with it. It has some bigger words in it,” “-like martian!” “-but It’s better than having Louis kick our butts at Go Fish,” He laughed, Violet offering a small smile. 

“Yeah, that’s good. Willy isn’t in here with you…?” She questioned, getting a snicker.

“Willy and Rosie had to pee, so Omar took them out,” AJ laughed, face contorted slightly in disgust. 

“I see,” She noted, taking a seat at the chair across from them. “Where’d you find a Magic Martian comic?”

Tenn pointed behind him to the drawer of the bunk bed. “I was looking for my socks, and I found this in there. There’s a whole bunch of them,”

Violet hummed. “Don’t let Mitch see those. You’ll never get them back,”

“I won’t,” Tenn smiled. Violet gave a soft smile, only to snap her head in the direction of the door when it opened. Her shoulders dropped when Rosie ran in, Willy and Omar in towe. She really, really hoped Clementine would hurry the hell up.


	5. Broken Nose

Darkness. 

It smelled of nothing but wretched rust, mold, and fish. Definitely not her favorite scent in the world.

She wasn’t even sure what time it was, but judging by the lack of any light, she could only assume it was late. Why they had decided to leave her in the room by herself for the rest of the day, she had absolutely no idea. If anything, it gave her time to strategize. Plan. Think about it. 

From the smell of fish, they were most likely near water. Were they on a boat? It certainly tilted like one, and creaked like one too.

Other than that, their footsteps. She could hear everyone walking past her door. The floor above her, and sometimes the floor below. Soft set of footsteps, right after one another. Someone her weight, probably a bit taller, no gun. Heavy set of footsteps, spaced out paces. Male, gun. Most likely a lot taller than her.

If they gave her long enough, she would know exactly how many people were on the boat, and a general description of each. Of course, that would also require her to get food and water, so as she didn’t die in the process. Not to mention, her wrist and ribs hurt like an absolute bitch. 

She wasn’t sure when she had dozed off - or even that she had - until she felt another bucket of cold water splash over her head. She jolted awake, eyes widening as she tried her best to calm down. 

“Up and at ‘em, kid!” Emmanuel grinned, getting a not very pleased look from Clementine.

“If you keep drenching me in ice water, I’ll get hypothermia before you get a chance to find out where they are,” She noted, watching an eyebrow raise. It was absolutely freezing outside. The ice on the lake near where they had been staying had frozen over a week or so before. Not enough to walk on, but enough to turn the entire top layer of water into ice. 

“It’s not going to be how you wake up every day, it’s just fun,” He reasoned, setting it down behind him. “You jump like seven feet when I do it, too. You hate the cold?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” She tested, leaning forwards a bit in her chair. It made her wrists, back, and sides ache, but she couldn’t let him think she was intimidated.

Emmanuel placed his hands on his hips, lifting his chin a bit. “Something tells me you aren’t all bark and no bite,”

“We can test that theory if you want.” She spat back, earning a toothy grin. His teeth were next to perfect. 

“I’d love to, really, but I’m afraid I’ve got more important things to be getting to.” He nodded. “Staring with, where are the kids, Clementine?”

“Have you tried checking up your ass?” She glared, only to widen her eyes in fake shock. “Oh, shit..My bad. Forgot that’s where your head was. Maybe there’d be room if you could manage to pull it out.”

Emmanuel turned behind him. In the doorway stood the same figure as yesterday. “I like her,” He grinned, before turning and crouching down to her eye level. “That’s cute. Now tell me where they are, and this can be easy. It doesn’t have to get messier than it already is, Clementine,”

“That’s the second time you’ve said that,” She hummed. “Are you just going to threaten me everyday? Because, I may not be, but it sure seems to me like you’re the one that’s all bark and no b-” Clementine was cut off as a palm collided with her cheek, stinging like it had been set on fire. 

“How’s that for bite?” He reasoned, furrowing his eyebrows together. “Tell me where they are, you’ll be fine. Last chance, kid.”

Clementine rolled her jaw, gritting her teeth. Fuck, that was going to be sore. “I’ve already told you. I’m not telling you where they are. No matter what.”

“Are you sure?”

“Sure you’re an asshole, yes. Very.”

Emmanuel stared her in the eyes for a minute, before standing up from his crouched position. “Alright. Feel free to tell me where they are at any point,” He offered, turning a bit to look at the wall behind him, before turning around and throwing a sharp punch into her face. She noticed the figure at the door stiffen, clenching whatever was in their hands. She also noticed her jaw definitely hurt like a bitch. “You, just got yourself into some deep shit. Grand Canyon deep.” Was her nose bleeding?

“Jokes on you,” She started, rolling her jaw again. Ouch. “I fucking love the Grand Canyon. Plan on going someday. It’s a shame you won’t be alive to tag along.”

His hand fell over his heart. “Is that a threat?” Clementine glared daggers. “That’s...funny, actually. Considering you’re the one with a broken nose and a roughed up jaw. Not to mention, y’know, you’re kinda strapped to a chair?”

Her eyebrows furrowed. She had a broken nose once, and it hurt much more than this. Was her face just numb? “Broken nose?” She questioned, earning a mocking look of surprise.

“Oh, that’s right!” Emmanuel sighed, shrugging his hands into the air, before slamming his fist into her face once more.

Well, shit. Now she had a broken nose. However, instead of seeing Emmanuel, she now saw the ceiling. Had he seriously hit her so hard her chair fell over? Classy.

“You gotta admit, you walked into that one,” She didn’t have to see his face to know he was grinning. She glared up at the ceiling, scrunching her face in disgust at the blood that was now trickling out of her nose, before feeling a hand effortlessly pull her chair up and into the position it had been before. Emmanuel stood before her, hands proudly on his hips. He really looked a lot like Aasim. An older Aasim. Twenty years older, give or take.

“How is breaking my nose supposed to help you figure out where they are?”

“It’s not,” He shrugged. “The pain is.”

“I’ve been through a hell of a lot of pain throughout the years. Don’t think you’ll get me to crack easily.”

“Oh, I hadn’t planned on it,”

Clementine narrowed her eyes at him. “Why do you need kids, anyways?”

Emmanuel offered a small smile. “I’m glad you asked, actually. Y’know what? This is good! Seeing as you aren’t going to crack for a while, and the water outside has the boat frozen in place, we’re going to be spending a lot of time together. Best to get to know each other, right?” He was too cocky. Her eyes followed him as he walked over to the doorway, leaning out, before pulling the same metal chair from yesterday inside the room with him. He opened it up, setting it down facing her, before taking his seat.

“I’m Emmanuel. I run shit.” He deadpanned, personality doing almost a complete one eighty from the light hearted nature it had been before. “I’m military. Almost half the people on this boat are, and even more back at the main base.” So this wasn’t their main camp. “Our group is currently at war. Pretty fucked up stuff. Almost as bad as half the shit i’ve seen.” He grit. “We need kids, because they’re easier to train. Back to what I mentioned before, most of us are military. We train the kids for a year or two, until they’re easily able to handle themselves, and we send them onto the battlefield. Perfect little soldiers.”

She could see the appeal, but that didn’t stop the words from falling out of her mouth. “What about the younger kids?”

Emmanuel tensed a bit, looking her in the eye with a condescending smile. “Lilly told me you had a young boy with you,” She could feel her muscles tense, eyes flaring with anger. “Is that why you won’t give them up? Because of the boy?” His grin became smug. “Or perhaps the two you told to run?” Her shoulders fell, eyes widening. “How had Lilly described them again? ‘Stupid blonde with a bow, and her boyfriend cowering behind her’?”

If it weren’t for the current situation, she might’ve laughed. Wheezed even. Choked on air, she was laughing so hard. If only they knew.

“That’s who you’re protecting, isn’t it. The young boy? The older one? The blonde?” Clementine tensed, gritting her teeth. It hurt her jaw like a bitch, but it was also keeping her from losing her shit. Emmanuel raised an eyebrow. “The blonde, then?” 

“Shut the hell up.”

Emmanuel grinned, moving his head a bit towards the door. “Minerva, what did you say her name was again?”

“Violet.”

To think she thought the ice water would give her hypothermia. 

Her eyes traveled to the figure stood at the door. So that was Minnie. She was alive, or at least as close as she could be under the rule of these fuckers.

Emmanuel rubbed at the scruff on his face. “Mm, no. Because, then...Violet used to be your girlfriend. Which means…” He turned to Clementine, pointing a finger in her face. “You two weren’t...were you?” Clementine didn’t move a muscle. “Ho-ly shit…” Laughter rung through the air as he twisted in his chair, looking to the doorway. “She stole your girl, Minnie!”

Clementine dug her nails into her palm. She really wanted to beat that smirk off his face.

“Wait, so you’re gay?” He didn’t need to know that. “Soon as we get Violet here, we might as well throw our own fucking pride parade!” Clementine relaxed a bit, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. “Kid, I’m as gay as a box of fuckin’ rainbow Twinkies,” That wasn’t what she was confused on, but good to know, she supposed. 

Emmanuel leaned back in his chair, arms folded, grinning at her. It was silent for a few seconds, before she spoke up. “Are you bipolar, too?”

His eyes furrowed into a glare. “I thought we were having a moment, there. Up until you ruined it.”

“A moment? A moment of silence, maybe, for all the members of your fucking crew that’ll be de-” She was cut off again as he stood from the chair so fast he knocked it over, taking not even a full step before roughly gripping her face in one hand. 

“Shut the hell up, now.” It wasn’t like she had much choice. Her jaw really ached now, and she felt like a fucking fish. After roughly tossing her face back, Emmanuel backed up towards his chair. He huffed, running his hand over his face, before turning to the door and back to her. “Minnie’s going to be watching you. Make sure you don’t pull anything stupid. Try to kill yourself, anything like that.” He explained, yanking the chair up from its position and walking over to the door. His next words were mumbled, speaking to Minerva, but she could just barely make them out. “Fucking watch her. Stay in here. If she tries anything, don’t hesitate to break her fucking finger.” Well, okay then.

“Yeah,” Minerva affirmed, nodding to him and letting him shut the door as he walked out, before leaning against the wall next to the door and sending her daggers.

Clementine stared back. She could barely make out the messy red hair, mangled and matted to her head. Her skin was rather pale, though not much more than Violet or Ruby’s back home. She looked nothing like Tenn. Maybe he was adopted?

“Stop staring at me before I break your fucking nose further.”

Clementine huffed. “You guys are assholes, you know that, right?” She could see her shift her weight onto her other foot. “Really, I was just trying to get some crayons. You guys had to knock the shit out of me. Not very nice.”

Minerva narrowed her eyes. “Yonatan has three broken fingers, a broken arm, and still can’t move his legs. You’re lucky we haven’t killed you yet.”

“If you don’t fucking chase me, shoot me in the leg with an arrow, and beat the shit out of me, we wont have had this problem!” She reasoned, shaking her head. “Violet told me about you, yknow. Tenn, too. They said you were kind. Smart. Not a fucking bitch that would threaten to kill me. I guess things really have ch-” 

“-shut the hell up.” 

Clementine raised an eyebrow. “You don’t want to talk about your home? Help me the fuck out of this and we can go back. I’ll even ignore you threatening me,”

“This is my home.” Minerva spat back. “If you think for a second I’d ever consider letting you out of this room, you’re sadly mistaken. Enjoy solitude.”

Clementine’s face fell as the door opened, watching Minerva step just outside to the hallway, before slamming the door and leaving her in the darkness.


	6. Bathrooms

“Minerva,”

“Minerva, c’mon,”

“Minnie?”

“Emmanuel? Fucking, hello?!”

Minnie grit her jaw, turning around with her ear to the door. “What the hell do you want?”

Clementine huffed, fighting to keep her eyes open. It was her third day without food from them. To say it had made her feel weak would be an understatement. “As much as I love this chair, which really, I do,“ She breathed, pulling at her wrists and fighting the urge to fall asleep. “I'm going to piss myself.”

Minnie turned around, rolling her eyes, and once more facing ahead of her. “Not my problem.”

“I've been holding it for _two days_. Do you not have a bucket? Or _something??_ ”

Minnie shrugged, despite knowing Clementine couldn't see it. “Not for you we don't.”

Clementine sighed, leaning forwards weakly. “Please…?”

“No.”

“Minnie, cmon,” No response. “Fine,” She grumbled, sitting up straight. This was going to suck. “I'll just piss myself then.” 

Minerva glanced at the door, ready to call her bluff, only to widen her eyes at a deep breath. “W-hey! Wait. Don't, don't actually,” 

Clementine sighed. Thank god. 

The door was pushed open, Minerva glancing around the room with crossbow in hand. “You better not pull anything.”

Clementine raised an eyebrow. “You caught me. I was going to take you to the bathroom, and bite out your throat,” Her features softened at the very cautious look she received. “Im kidding.”

Minnie shook her head, glaring harder. She moved behind the chair, momentarily setting down her crossbow, before bringing her fingers up to untie the rope. Her eyes softened a bit. 

The skin was bloody, torn from the obvious struggle the brunette had put up. There were marks going all the way up to her nearly her elbow, indicating she had tried more than a few things to be free of them. 

“Are you going to untie me or do I seriously have to piss myself…?”

“Shut it.” She growled, undoing the rope and using one hand to grab her wrist, the other grabbing her crossbow. She shoved her hand up, earning a groan of pain from the girl, before letting go and aiming at her. “Try anything and this goes through your chest.”

Clementine rolled her eyes, shakily standing to her feet. Things were already spinning. “You wouldn't. You need me to find the other kids,” She joked, stumbling forwards and towards the door. 

Minerva made sure to keep her distance, eyes narrowed into a glare. She was struggling to even walk. After three days without food, anyone would be. She would have to bring that up with Emmanuel later. “Left here, down the stairs.”

Clementine briefly glanced over her shoulder, sighing as she looked outside. She momentarily caught sight of a walker out the window, only for a shot to ring out as the body fell. She felt something poke her in the back, wincing as she was partially shoved forwards. 

“Hurry the hell up,”

Clementine grit her teeth, turning to her left and grabbing onto the railing. This was definitely a boat. She slumped down the stairs, stumbling and almost losing her footing once or twice. 

“Take a right at the end of the stairs. Straight ahead.” 

Clementine turned to her right, glancing to what appeared to be a boiler on her left, before being shoved forwards yet again. “You don't need to shove me. I'll get there eventually.”

“I'm sure you will.” Minerva growled, shoving her yet again, right into the door. Thankfully, it pushed open on its own, meaning no one else was inside. 

Clementine glanced around, taking note of more than a few showers with cracked or fallen tiles, as well as a few urinals and a toilet. 

“You can go over there. I'll wait outside.”

Clementine furrowed her eyebrows. “..the plumbing works?” 

Minerva turned to her, eyeing her momentarily, before turning back to the door. “It was built into the boat. Things work when you take care of them.”

Amber eyes trailed over the tiles. “-and the showers?”

Minerva, tilted her head a bit, lingering at the door. “Hot water. Cold. We fill the tank below with water. Not to mention there's a mechanic back at the main base. He knows more about this shit than anyone,” Clementine glanced over to her, eyes softening. Minerva glanced back, only for her momentarily soft expression to harden. “Fucking use the bathroom, you aren't staying out of there forever.”

With that, Clementine was left to several showers, and thankfully, plumbing. 

Minerva stared ahead, keeping her crossbow in hand. She had forgotten that other people didn't have showers. Something she'd gotten so used to that she now took it for granted. To be fair, not all of them took showers daily despite the option to. Sometimes it just wasn't high on their list. 

“Minerva!”

The ginger's head snapped up, meeting caramel skin and brown eyes. “Emmanuel,”

The man narrowed his eyes, shooting her a smile. “You guarding the bathroom? I thought you were on Clem duty,” At Minerva's thumb gesture, he crossed his arms. “Ah, so _she's_ on duty,”

Gross.

“I'm gonna come in later with Lilly. See if she can get her to say anything,” He informed, leaning back against the side of the wall. “You can go get food if you want. I can take her up there?” 

Minerva shook her head. “I'm fine. She might need it though.” At a set of furrowed eyebrows, she elaborated. “She could barely even stay on her feet. If we plan on getting anything out of her we might want to keep her alive,”

Emmanuel nodded. “Makes sense. Take her down to the cafeteria when she's done. Get both of you some food. Alright?” 

Minerva nodded, Emmanuel barely having time to speak again before the door softly opened. “Don't worry, I don't have floss to strangle you with,” Clementine grumbled, looking up from her boots, only to harden her expression. 

Emmanuel fake frowned, placing his hands on his hips. “I'm hurt. It's not always comforting for someone to frown when they see you,”

“It's not always comforting to be tied to a chair for seventy two hours, but you had no problem with it.” She bit back, earning a sleek chuckle.

He brushed past Minerva, gripping her shoulder and lightly shoving her forwards. “Minerva, go do what I told you.” 

Minerva glanced to the stumbling girl. “Yes, sir,” 

Clementine glared in his direction, feeling a hand grab the back of her neck and shove her towards again. Her hands had to grab onto one of the boxes to prevent her from falling, a fatigued sigh escaping her lips. “I get it. I'm going. Just give me a second.”

“One. Now go.”

Clementine fought the urge to roll her eyes, stumbling forwards. “I don't even know where I'm going,”

“That's why I'm going to tell you. Back up the stairs.” 

She really didn't want to go back in the room just yet. 

“Take a left.”

Her heart lifted. “We aren't going to the room?”

“Do you want food or not? Stop talking or you can go right back in.”

That was a sure way to get her to shut up. Clementine continued to follow Minerva's orders, wandering through the segments of the boat, stopping when she reached a door. 

“Go on. Go through.” 

Her hand barely even pushed the door open, head barely peeking through the door before more than a few guns were aimed at her head. Minerva shoved her through, stepping in behind her. “Emmanuel said to bring her for food.” The guns dropped, members of the group going back to their food or whatever project they were working on. She felt a hand grab her by the hood of her jacket, pushing her forward to a table. “Pick something.”

There were fruits, a few trays of meat, and some slop she could barely identify. She really missed Omar's cooking right about now. Her hand reached down, grabbing a peach, before being shoved off to an open bench. 

“Very hospitable. I love being shoved around,” She joked, glancing down to the fruit in her hand. 

Minerva rolled her eyes, using one hand to push her forward, the other on her plate of food. Her crossbow was long forgotten by the food. It didn't matter, anyways. If she so much as tried anything, they'd put a bullet in her without a moment's hesitation. 

“Where'd you guys get the fruit?” 

Minerva glanced up at her with furrowed eyebrows, setting her food down. “You don't ever stop talking, do you?” 

Clementine froze. “I've been locked in a room for three days. The only conversation I've had is whether or not I should piss myself, and whether or not I'm going to give up my friends. Sorry for being curious.” Minerva rolled her eyes, going back to her plate. 

For the rest of the time they ate, it was quiet. Silent even. Clementine was partially thankful for it, too. She had finished first, which meant she had time to scan her eyes over every little thing in the room. The woman who had been at the school with Emmanuel was there, as well as a blonde man she hadn't seen before. A large, burly man with dark skin and camo clothing was leaving the room. They were peaceful. Unguarded. 

“Let's go.”

Her eyes snapped back up to meet Minerva's as she stood up from the table. When she didn't move, she got furrowed eyebrows and a glare. “Get. Up.” 

She reluctantly stood on her feet, feeling a hand yank her forwards and towards the door. The crossbow Minnie had set down beside the food was picked up, once more pressed into her back as she was pushed down the hallway and towards her room. 

“Glad you could make it back,” Emmanuel grinned, arms crossed as he stood by the door. Clementine immediately scowled, receiving a confident smirk in return. 

“Sorry it took so long. If I knew you'd be waiting, I would've come straight here.” Minerva worried, getting a shrug. 

“I'm in no rush. Lilly'll be coming soon. Let's just get her in the chair,” He waved off, grabbing her hood from Minerva and pushing her further into the room. “Sit. Don't fight it.”

She was too tired to, in all honesty. Her back hit the chair, hands being lifted to the arm rests. 

“Not behind the chair?”

Emmanuel shook his head, earning a tired wince as he tightened the rope around her right wrist. “This way we can see her hands.”

Clementine grinned. She had an idea. 

As Emmanuel moved to tie up her left wrist, she raised a finger. More specifically, her middle finger. Minerva shot her a disapproving glare, as Emmanuel however simply continued to tie her wrist up. 

“You must think youre the shit, don't you?” 

She simply glared at him, keeping her middle finger up, until he grabbed it. Within seconds, a scream of pain lurched from her vocal chords as the sickening crack of her finger broke through the air, a whimper of pain following. 

“I'm hoping I don't need to do that to your other hand as well.” 

She whimpered, looking down at her bent finger. Ouch. 

“What the hell are you doing?” Lilly scoffed, walking into the room and giving the other two a pointed look.

“Getting her warmed up. You're late.” Emmanuel reminded, crossing his arms.

“I got caught up with Yonatan. Barry says he won't be able to walk for a few days, a week at the least.”

Emmanuel nodded, the group of three turning their attention to her. Lilly tilted her head, before crouching down. 

“You don't have your hat on. Didn't think you'd take it off easily seeing as you even still have it.”

Her heart dropped. Where was her hat? “Did you assholes take it?” She grit, receiving a sly smirk. 

“We want many things from you, Clementine. Your hat isn't one of them.” She glared for the nth time that day. “I figured you might've left it at home. With the boy? The girl?” She mused, causing Clementine to grit her teeth. “It seems that's not the case, now is it?” The brunette stood up from her crouched position, leaning in a little too close for comfort. “Tell us where they are. You can have food for your boy, a bigger group to watch your back. A bed to share with the girl. All you have to do is tell us where they are.”

No way in hell. They had already broken her finger, her nose, and obviously had the intent of doing more damage. They'd shot AJ. They could've killed him if it weren't for James and Violet fighting to take them back in. She hadn't been kidding about the dying first, part. 

Her eyes shifted to Lilly's knee, an almost uncomfortable silence taking over the room. Was it stupid? Absolutely. Would it buy her time? Most definitely. 

Within the next second, she moved her foot up, shoving It into Lilly's knee, and then her face once her leg buckled. 

“You little shit!” 

Emmanuel had grabbed Lilly, pulling her back a bit, and looking to Clementine who held a content grin. Without a seconds warning, he walked to her left side. His hands worked over the ropes, untangling them as Lilly stood up, and grabbing Clementine’s arm. 

“What the hell are y-!” 

Clementine was cut off as another scream broke from her lips, a sickening pop sounding somewhere in her shoulder. It now held an odd composition, bumpy and out of place. Not to mention, she couldn't move her arm. At all. It hurt like an absolute bitch, too. 

“Think about this the next time you want to pull one for your damn stunts.” Emmanuel growled, gripping her shoulder and applying pressure and getting another scream of pain. He quickly reattached the bindings, Lilly moving out of the room and into the hallway, Emmanuel in towe. 

Clementine whimpered at the disheveled state of her shoulder and middle finger, cringing at the pain. She would kill for an advil right about now. Her eyes flickered to Minerva, catching her blank stare, only to watch it harden into a glare as she walked out of the room. 

This fucking sucked.


	7. Nutrition

_“Hey Clem?”_

_Clementine hummed, glancing through the box of canned goods. She, Louis, and Mitch had gone out the day before looking for items. Not that they were in need of any of it, but when they would they’d at least be prepared._

_Violet poked her head around the corner, glancing anxiously to the floor, and back up. “Do...Do you think you could cut my hair..?”_

_Clementine furrowed her eyebrows, biting back the grin from her cheeks. “I dunno, do you think I can?”_

_Violet sighed, somewhat relieved. She stepped out from the doorway, shaking her head as she made her way over and lightly shoved her shoulder. “That’s not what I meant.”_

_Clementine snickered, reaching for the blonde’s hand, interlacing it with her own. “I can, if you can find where AJ stole the scissors to,”_

_“-some art project he and Tenn are working on. With, the help of my expertise of course,”_

_Violet’s eyes practically rolled into the back of her head as she turned around, giving Louis an unamused look. “Aren’t you supposed to be cutting logs?”_

_Louis raised a finger. “I am!”_

_Clementine raised an eyebrow, shifting her weight onto one foot. “Then why are you inside?”_

_“Keyword: supposed.”_

_Violet groaned. “You mean to tell me for the past hour while everyone’s been working, you’ve been slacking off?”_

_His hand fell over his chest, a look of mock hurt expressed over his features. “I haven’t been slacking off! I already told you! I was helping the boys,”_

_Violet glared, fist clenching tightly, before Clementine grabbed that hand too. “It’s fine, I’ll go cut them,”_

_Violet turned to her, frowning._

_“We can do it tomorrow?” She assured quietly, rubbing her thumb over the blonde’s knuckle. “We let the boys have them tonight. Tomorrow, free haircuts for everyone,” She joked, earning a cracked smile._

_“You’ll hurry back, right?”_

_“Yes, I’ll hurry back. Have the fire going, we can cuddle after, okay?”_

_“Oh, yes! I love cuddles!”_

_“Not you, Louis.”_

Clementine woke to a whistle, as well as snapping in front of her face.

“Hey. Hello? Up, get up.”

A low groan escaped her lips as she forced her eyes open. Having eaten only a peach over the span of four days was really taking a toll on her; not to mention the lack of water and injuries she had sustained.

Emmanuel grinned up at her from his crouched position, tilting his head. “Wakey bakey,” Clementine furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, moving to shift her hands, only to groan again as she was reminded of the pain in her shoulder. His index finger reached up under her chin, moving her face a bit with a look of distaste. “Minerva here convinced me maybe the reason you’re being such a bitch about bringing them here, is because you have the wrong impression,”

Minerva stiffened in the doorway, fixing her posture, though tilting her head a bit to get a better look at the two.

“So, we’re going to let you out. For today.” Emmanuel continued, moving his hands to her bindings, and undoing them. He made a small “woah” when she quite literally fell onto him, scoffing slightly and shoving her back into the chair. “Can you not even fucking stand?”

Minerva moved forwards, gripping her good shoulder to keep her against the chair. “I’m sure she just needs food and water.”

Emmanuel glared at the two, taking a minute to give Clementine a look over. She _was_ looking a little pale. “...and a shower.” He sighed, turning back to her. “Do you have this?”

Minerva gave a tight lipped smile, quickly nodding her head as she put the girls right arm around her neck, standing and pulling her up with her. “Yeah, I’ve got it. You can go deal with your stuff,”

The man gave a nod of approval, eyeing the brunette suspiciously, before leaving the room.

Immediately the ginger scoffed, doing her best to adjust her grip on Clementine, before shaking her head. “Can you at least try to stand? I stuck my neck out for you and you aren’t even trying.”

Clementine hummed lowly, doing her best to stand. Really, she was. But she was so dehydrated from the lack of fluids she felt like she was going to pass out at any second. 

Minerva growled under her breath, Clementine catching a few curse words here and there, before sighing and making her way for the door. Clementine stumbled along with her, through the doorway and down the hall, until they reached the stairs. 

“Can you at least go down the stairs?”

Clementine didn’t even reply.

Minerva would be lying if she said she wasn’t thinking about just pushing her down the stairs. It’d be quick. She’d probably be fine, too. Instead she sighed, tightening her grip on the girl and making her way down, step by step. “Fucking ridiculous…” She grumbled, dragging the brunette’s feet off the final step.

At this point, Minerva would probably accidentally dislocate her other shoulder too if she were to fall over. Which, wasn’t exactly the most appealing idea. The poor girl was already in enough pain as is - her own fault of course - but that didn’t mean she didn't have to feel bad for her. She surely wouldn’t want herself in that position.

Clementine could barely make out another door approaching as she was practically dragged along, heavy sighs leaving her lips. She had started to see hot flashes; not to mention the cold sweat making its way across her forehead and over her shoulders. 

“Barry,” Minerva grunted, right leg moving out and kicking the door. A few seconds passed, before a blonde male with glasses opened the door.

“..I can’t give her any medicine, Emmanuel-” “-He never said you couldn’t set her shoulder in place,” Minerva argued, dragging her into the room and practically tossing her down on the cot they had set up. “Think of it as an investment. This gives him…” Her eyebrows furrowed in thought. “Opportunity? To dislocate it again. He’ll thank you, probably,” She tried. 

The man gave Clementine a look over, before sighing. He used his pointer finger to push up the bridge of his glasses, Clementine noting a crack over one of the lenses as he leaned forwards. “...There’s much more than a dislocated shoulder-” “-Just fix the shoulder and tell me all the other shit as you talk.” 

The blonde man exhaled, looking around the room, before grabbing a plastic bag off one of the tables. “Get her to lay on her back,” He instructed, Minerva walking over and grabbing her feet to lift them onto the cot.

Clementine seemed to have other plans however as she kicked as hard as she could (not very hard at all) in attempts to free the ginger’s hands from her feet. Instead, she was met with a scowl and hands squeezing onto her feet. “Quit fucking kicking me, I’m trying to fucking help you.”

She rolled over onto her side, good shoulder up in the air, sighing. It was boiling in this room.

“Clementine, just sit still for a minute. I’m going to pop your shoulder back into place, alright?”

She didn’t want to move. Even if she did, she couldn’t. She could feel hands turning her onto her back, gripping her at her sides and laying her out. Her head fell over, glancing at her shoulder. It looked awful.

“Alright, Clementine, can you grab this bag for me?”

“No,”

Minerva rolled her eyes. “You didn’t even try.”

Clementine fought a glare onto her face, eyes boring into Minerva’s skull, before she felt Barry wrap his own hand around hers, all the while gripping onto the straps of the bag. “Just hold onto it nice and tight for me, okay?”

“She isn’t even holding it,” Minerva grumbled to herself.

Barry brought his hand up, slowly moving the brunette’s arm. “Just keep holding on,” He advised, only to falter in his movements when she whimpered rather loudly. 

“That- It hurts,” She mumbled, getting a huff of air as he continued to move the arm up. 

“It’s supposed to.”

Minerva watched, gaze faltering slightly as the arm popped lowly, small crackles of bone shifting against itself and over to the right sockets, before a rather loud crack filled the air. Clementine breathed a sigh of relief, shoulder relaxing back onto the bed. Even she had to admit, she was a bit impressed the brunette hadn’t let out so much as a scream. 

Barry took the bag straps from her grip, moving it over to rest on the floor next to him. “Better?” 

Clementine weakly hummed, eyes closing. The metal of the wall to her right felt cold. At least, cooler than her current body temperature. 

Barry stood up, placing his hands on his hips, before grabbing up the bag and moving back over to his desk. “When Emmanuel told me I could join the groups medics, I pictured it more as being in a tent and tending to gun wounds or knife slashes like before. Not setting arms back into their sockets because he thinks it’s okay to torture people; let alone kids.”

“What, upset you didn’t get a spinny chair?” Minerva questioned, huffing herself and shaking her head. “I need to get her going-”

“-not yet you don’t,” Her eyebrows furrowed. Barry glanced over his glasses, before pushing them up again. “She’s severely dehydrated. The blood from the back of her calf isn’t a very good sign, and she needs her finger set back if she ever plans on being able to properly hold a gun. I’m guessing he hasn’t been feeding her much?”

The redhead’s posture faltered. “A peach yesterday,”

Barry narrowed his eyes. “Nothing else?” When the girl shook her head, he sighed. “He’s going to end up killing her before he gets anything out of her. She needs an IV. Food later, too.”

Her arms fell to her sides. “I thought you said Emmanuel didn’t want you giving her any type of medicine?”

“Think of it as an investment. Like you said.” He retorted, standing to rummage through cabinets. “I can not give her the IV, have her hydration drop to levels worse than they already are and risk permanent damage,” His hand pulled said bag out of a cabinet. “Or I can give her a bag, let her regain some of her consciousness and strength. This way she wont die, and might even be able to answer some of his questions.”

“How long is that going to take?”

“Five hours. Give or take.” Barry glanced up, hanging the bag on a loose nail on the wall, before crouching down and glancing back to the red head. “Just in time for lunch, hopefully.”

Minerva watched as he effortlessly stuck the IV into her arm, getting no reaction. “Is she passed out?”

“Probably. The arm didn’t lend her much comfort to sleep, and you’ve had her standing or sitting in a wood chair for the last four days. While you were sleeping on a bed she was hunched over.”

Minerva frowned, twisting her lip to the side. “Then she should just tell him where they are. She’d get a bed then.”

“And have Emmanuel do the same thing to them? He’s an idiot for doing this. Id bet two days rations she isn’t going to give up even scraps, not after he-” Barry paused, before leaning over and pulling a finger splint out of a drawer. “Go find something useful to do. It’s not like she’s going to choke me with the IV.” Minerva took a step back, huffing and furrowing her eyebrows back into a glare, before walking out of the room.

-

“...should we try to talk to her..?” 

“She needs to eat if she's joining you tomorrow.”

“Yeah, good luck. She ignored me last time,”

Mitch glanced to Aasim and sent a small glare, taking the bowl of food from Omar's hands. “She needs to fuckin’ man up. Clementine's fine. Probably just enjoying the peace and quiet.” He turned to the group angrily. “Didn't any of you ever think maybe that’s why she left without us?! Get your panties out of a bunch and sack up. We're gonna find her and she's gonna be just fine.” 

“Mitch!” Ruby scolded, shaking her head at glancing to Violet behind him. “Keep yer’ voice down. You don't know that,”

“No, but it isn't hard to figure out.” He growled. “Hell, Id wanna get away from you assholes too.”

“Dude.” Aasim warned, taking a small step forward. This was heading down a dark road, and he didn't like it. 

“He has a point,” Omar reasoned, getting wide eyed looks from most of them. “She was on her own for years before she met our group, with no one but AJ. We're used to being cramped into a space. She's always been moving. Maybe she does just want a breath of fresh air from everyone.” 

Mitch grinned. “Exactly,”

“Why wouldn't she tell us then? She wouldn't leave for days and not tell anyone. Especially with AJ and Violet here,” Aasim countered. The group shared glances, before Mitch sighed again. 

“That's why we're leaving tomorrow morning. I'm gonna go tell her. Go look at the bags. Alright?” Aasim nodded, Mitch getting weary looks from Omar and Ruby, before turning around and walking to the window seat. 

“Eat.” 

Silence.

Mitch furrowed his eyebrows, shoving the bowl in her direction again. “Cmon, you little shit. Stop snow gazing and eat something.” 

Violet didn't tear her eyes from the window, instead tightening her grip around her legs and moving her chin forwards to rest on her knees.

“Violet, I'm ser- what the fuck!” Mitch yelled, stepping back as her hand moved to push the bowl away, nearly dumping steaming soup all over him. “Hey, what the fuck is your problem?! Staring out that fuckin’ window isn't gonna bring her back!” 

“I'm waiting.” 

“Then eat while you wait,” He growled, only to roll his eyes when he got no reply. “Y'know what? F-” His words melted in his mouth when he turned around to Ruby, giving him a pleading look. With a deep breath, he turned back to face the blonde. “We're leaving.”

That caught her attention.

Violet snapped her head around, eyebrows furrowed and eyes wide. “What?! We can't leave! What if she comes back and-” “-relax,” Mitch assured. 

“Not for good. Ruby, Omar, and Aasim are staying with Willy and the boys. Me and Louis are gonna go to the school. Which is exactly why you need to eat: so you can come with us.” He sighed, putting the bowl in front of her again. 

Violet cautiously took the bowl into her hands, glancing into it before looking back up. “We're gonna go…?”

“That's what I said, isn't it?”

Violet scoffed slightly at his tone, before leaning back against the wall. “I've been asking to go for four days.”

Mitch crossed his arms. “Well, we figured she might just want some time.” 

“No, she would've told me.”

“That's what Aasim said,” Mitch took a seat on the small space in the window seat, glancing over to her. “She's gonna be fine, Vi. Alright? She made it on her own years before we found her.” When Violet hummed, he continued. “We leave first light. Aasim helped me pack our bags. Be ready.” 

“I will.”


	8. Anoyance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! I'm still alive. I'll try to be quick in my explanation; I recently got a new job, and the end of the school year had been rather stressful for me. However, now that it's summer, it's safe to say there will be no more month+ waits for any new chapters.
> 
> Not very happy with this chapter, but I figure Id rather put this out here than dwell on it for another few months. I appreciate you guys sticking with me, and thank you all for taking the time to read this!

_Minerva tightened her arms around her knees, pressing them tighter to her chest. She watched the door with hawk like eyes, ignoring the presence of the other ginger in the room._

_“They aren’t going to come for us.”_

_“You don’t know that,”_

_Sophie slumped her shoulders, sighing. “Marlon and Brody traded us, Min.”_

_Minerva shook her head. “They’ll go back and tell the others what happened. Tenn will want to get us; and Vi.”_

_“I suppose you think Louis is going to come too? What about Mitch, huh? You think they’re going to risk their lives for us Minnie?! They traded us, for fucking-” Her voice caught in her throat, a sigh escaping her lips. “They traded us, Minnie. They don’t care-” “-yes, they do!”_

_Minerva turned, glaring at her sister. “They won’t just leave us here! They’re our friends! Did you see the look on Brody’s face?! How scared she was?! How about the guilty look on Marlon’s face, huh?! They-” “-That doesn’t change the fact that they traded us!!”_

_Minerva’s body went slack at the angry expression on her sister’s face. She frowned, turning back and watching the door. “They’re going to come for us…”_

_“Whatever.”_

_Her eyes watched the door for what felt like hours, knees staying pressed to her chest in the silence. She had almost started to get lost in thought, when a shadow moved on the other side of the door. She blinked, furrowing her eyebrows. Surely she had imagined it. However, she was proven wrong when boots shuffled on the other side of the door again, scuffing against the metal floor. The corners of her mouth raised._

_“Violet-!”_

_As soon as the smile had taken over, it was washed with a look of helpless disappointment. When she opened the door, it was true that a blonde was standing there. Just not the blonde she had wanted. Instead, it was a man with dirty blonde hair, semi-quiffed and swept to the side. On the bridge of his nose rested his glasses, both lenses remarkably clear for such time in the apocalypse. His clothes resembled somewhat military attire, a green jacket loosely hanging over a desert colored shirt, and a pair of khaki cargo pants underneath. His boots were laced up near perfectly._

_“Oh, uh-” She looked from his boots up to his face, watching as it flushed red. His finger reached up to push his glasses. “I-I-I didn’t think you would...be leaving…” He trailed off, glancing anxiously to the jar in his hands. Minerva herself turned her attention to the jar, only to look to her right at the voice over her shoulder._

_“We want to leave.”_

_The blonde man’s easy expression fell. “I...I know you do,”_

_Sophie put her arm on the doorway, half pushing Minerva out of the way. “Then why won’t you let us go?!”_

_The man frowned, looking to the floor. “It’s not- I don’t make that call. I’d let you leave if I could…”_

_“Then who’s in charge of-” “-Heiler! Let’s go! Dinner was called.”_

_The man’s eyes went wide. “Uh- Just- Yes, sir! Coming,” He muttered, glancing down to the jar in his hands. “I have to go….I’ll see if I can sneak you any food from the dining hall. I know you're probably hungry.”_

_“We don’t want your food.”_

_“...I’m sorry. About all of this.” His hands anxiously tightened around the jar, his back turning to them, only for his eyes to meet theirs once more. “I got you guys these...I know it isn’t much, but-” “-Heiler!” “-Coming!” He turned back to them, shoving the jar into Minerva’s hands. “Again, I’m sorry about all of this…” he sighed, before moving off and half sprinting down the hallway._

_A few seconds after he left, Sophie slammed the door shut, turning to her sister. “What’s in it?”_

_Minerva furrowed her eyebrows, lifting it up to her eyes. Not more than a second later, a small light lit up the inside of the jar. Then another; and another, until there was enough for Minerva to see exactly what it was. “...Fireflies..”_

_Sophie’s face contorted in confusion, hand reaching forwards and snatching the note tied around the jar, reading it aloud._

_**“I’m sorry you have to be here. I hope this makes things a little brighter. - Barry.”** _

“Minerva!”

The girl’s head snapped towards the voice, finding Dorian standing at the railing of the boat. “Our lunch block was called.”

Minerva gave a tight lipped smile, nodding her head. “Yes ma’am.” Her boots smacked against the wood floor as she made her way below deck, intent on collecting Clementine and taking her with her.

_“She should just tell him where they are.”_

_“And have Emmanuel do the same thing to them?”_

Minerva’s stomach twisted. The thought of Tenn going through the same horror as this poor girl had; hell, the thought of any of them having to go through it. They may have traded her, but they didn’t deserve to be tortured. Did she?

_“She should just tell him where they are.”_

_“And have Emmanuel do the same thing to them?”_

Of course she didn’t. She was trying to keep the kids from being used as pawns in Emmanuel’s game; just as she had been traded to be. Clementine had more guts than Marlon, that was for sure. Marlon would risk everyone else at the school before even thinking about risking himself. 

_“She should just tell him where they are.”_

_“And have Emmanuel do the same thing to them?”_

No. Clementine was right to keep that from him. If she gave up, half the kids if not more would die in the ‘war’ the group was in. They didn’t deserve that no matter what they did in the past. 

“Can I leave now?”

“Is your IV done?”

“...”

“Then no. You can’t leave. Give it another two minutes.”

“What’s two minutes going to do?”

“Finish off the IV. Have you not been listening?”

Minerva furrowed her eyebrows, wrapping her hand around the doorknob and opening it. She spotted Clementine on the bed with a rather grumpy face, as well as Barry at his desk messing with something she couldn’t quite see. Barry’s head glanced up to meet her gaze, Clementine’s glare faltering.

“Oh, hi Satan,” Clementine grinned.

Minerva scowled. “Fuck off.”

“Well, I’m trying,”

Minerva ignored her, turning to Barry as he sighed. “She’s been like this for an hour. At this point I’ve contemplated calling Emmanuel in here to put her back in the chair,”

“Fuck you.”

“No thanks, Im gay; and older than you. Pedophilia isn’t really my thing,”

“Asshole.”

Barry gave Minerva pleading eyes. “Please tell me you’ve come to take her?” A nod. “Good. Make sure she goes to lunch with you. Let her eat as much as you can give her. God knows when he’s going to let her eat again…” She didn’t need to hear his name to know who he was talking about.

“Got it.”

Barry sighed, standing up and moving over to Clementine. His hands grabbed her wrist softly, fingers taking out the IV needle. “Watch your mouth, kid. Please. I don’t plan on seeing you back here if I can help it.”

“Like this is my fault?”

“I know it isn’t. Just, don’t push him. He’s an ass, and it’s even worse when he’s annoyed.”

Clementine gave a small, sarcastic nod. “Got it. Don’t annoy the asshole. I’ll try my best,”

A huff. “I’m sure you will…” With the IV out of her wrist, Barry tapped her good shoulder. “You’re good. Get out of here. Go eat some food,”

“C’mon.” Minerva ordered, stepping back to make room for Clementine infront of her. 

“How chivalrous,” Clementine joked, making her way out the door.

“Minerva?” The ginger turned to Barry. “Watch her, please. I gave her a bit of a sedative. Not enough to knock her out, just enough to make her a little laughy and numb the pain.”

“I’ll make sure she doesn’t get her ass kicked.” She turned to move out the door, only to stop one step outside at Clementine’s back.

“What?” “Minerva! What’re you guys doin' with Barry?”

Great. Minerva glanced up at Emmanuel. “She…” She couldn’t tell the truth, could she?

“I passed out so she took me to see why.” Clementine lied for her.

Emmanuel’s face contorted. “Why’d you pass out?”

“Her blood sugar,” Minerva answered, half sputtering.

Emmanuel gave a small nod. “Then...Go get some food. Get a shower after, too. You aren’t smelling too good. It’s gross. Seriously.”

Minerva snorted. “Why’re you on this part of the ship?”

Emmanuel grinned, raising his left hand to reveal some sort of MP3 player. “Barry wanted to borrow it.”

Minerva nodded.

“Take her back to the room before dusk, okay?”

“Yes, sir.”

Clementine glanced at Emmanuel’s retreating figure as he entered the infirmary, turning back to Minerva. “Are you really going to let me eat…?”

“That’s what I was told to do. Isn’t it?”

Clementine made a face. “How am I supposed to know you follow every order he gives you like a dog?”

Minerva scowled.”If you want to keep the attitude, I can take you back to the chair?”

“...”

“That’s what I thought. C’mon, walk.”

Clementine gave Minerva a weary look, before slumping and walking. After a few directions and hot flashes behind her eyes, Clementine was met with the same doors she had seen the day before. Pushing them open, she was met with the same looks from the other members of Delta in the dining hall, relaxing as Minerva entered behind her. The two approached the buffet style table, Minerva taking a plate and passing it to her.

“Just… Make yourself a plate. Take whatever, okay?”

The ginger must’ve seen the incredulous look on her face, as she scowled and scoffed, turning to make her own plate. Turning to the table herself, Clementine’s eyes only got wider. “Is...Is that bread…?”

“There’s wheat growing at the main base...Crushing it with a stone doesn’t make it taste anything like before, but it’s bread.”

Without a second's more hesitation, Clementine grabbed two pieces of the small loaves, a small smile growing as she mad her way down the line. Her parents had taken her to a restaurant similar to this, once. Choosing what you wanted on your sandwich as it moved down the line. By the time she was done, she had finished her two sandwiches, and added an apple to the plate with a bottle of water from the table as well. 

Minerva stood, plate in hand, giving her a look. “Two sandwiches? Really?”

“You said ‘take whatever’, didn’t you?”

An eye roll. It was kinda fun, she had to admit. Getting on their nerves like that. Clementine’s eyebrows furrowed as she followed Minerva to one of the tables. That was good, actually. They weren’t going to let her go anytime soon, so why not make it hell for them while she could?

“Ey, who took the last apple?!”

Clementine tried her best to hide her grin; fucking with them was going to be fun. She should see just how much she could annoy them. Without getting herself killed, of course. She took a rather loud bite of the apple, watching as Minerva shook her head in disappointment. A few seconds went by, before she got an idea. Surely that would annoy this ‘thug’ type raider, wouldn’t it?

Staring off in thought, Clementine didn’t touch her food as she tried her best to remember every lyric as it had been. The song had been her Uncle’s favorite. Everytime he was in town and she was in his car, he’d blast it from the speakers. A grin.

Ok, humming was fine. She couldn’t remember the start of the song that well, but she did know the chorus. Minerva sent her a confused look, as if asking what the hell she was doing making any noise. 

So that’s what it was.

_“Keep spending most our lives, livin’ in a gangsta’s paradise,”_

A nervous glare from Minerva, followed by a whisper. "Dude…!?”

_“Been spending most their lives, livin’ in a gangsta’s paradise,”_

“Ey, you better shut your damn mouth, kid.”

_“We keep spending most our lives, livin’ in a gangsta’s p-” “-Clementine.” “-aradise,”_

“Minerva-.” “-I’m sorry,”

Before Clementine could even start the next part of the song, Minerva had grabbed their two plates and the back of her shirt, yanking her up from the seat. _“We keep spending most our lives-”_ “-Fucking quit!” Minerva shoved her forwards, out the door. Leaning back, she stuck her head back through the door against Minerva pushing her. _“-livin’ in a gangsta’s paradi- Ow!”_

“Do you ever fucking shut up?! Are you trying to get me in trouble?!”

Clementine grinned. “Let me leave and I won’t annoy yo-” Her words caught in her throat when Minerva used her free hand to grab the collar of her shirt.

“-If I get in trouble, I don’t get food. That means you don’t fucking get any either, dumbass. Don’t pull that shit.” Clementine’s face fell. In all honesty, it wasn’t Minerva’s fault that what happened, happened. The girl had even essentially helped her by taking her to Barry. 

“Okay. Sorry.”

Minerva huffed, letting go of her collar and handing her the plate back. “...it’s fine...It was kinda funny, anyways,” Clementine grinned. “C’mon, I’ll take you above deck to eat. At least you can’t annoy anyone up there,”

“Bite me.”

“I’m sure I will eventually,”


	9. Clothes (Like A Prayer)

“Ok, turn down that hallway,”

“No the other one,”

“Ok, now the stairs.”

“No, up the s-”

Clementine rolled her eyes. “Can you not just lead the way?”

Minerva, with both plates of food in her hands, narrowed her eyes. “No, because then you’ll hit me upside the head and knock me out or something.”

“Not really, no. I just want my food,” Clementine’s lip folded, Minerva sighing. 

“Just go up the stairs, take a left out the door onto the deck.” Clementine did as she instructed until she was standing on said deck. “Ok, now climb that ladder and sit up there. You have to take the plates though,”

“Aren’t you afraid I’m gonna poison your food?”

“No, and I can’t climb the ladder to get up there with you unless you hold the plates.”

After a few minutes of Clementine reaching over for the plates and doing her best not to fall off in the process, Minerva climbed onto the high spot next to her. Clementine handed her the plate of food, earning a nod and mumble of thanks in response. After a few moments of silence, Minerva swallowed the bite of her food and looked to the ground as she spoke.

“So, you like… remember music? From before?”

Clementine turned to her as she was about to take a bite out of her own food, dropping the sandwich back onto her plate. “Bits and pieces. My dad and uncle used to listen to that all the time when I was in the car.”

Minnie nodded in understanding. “I remember this one song, by Katy something or other…” Clementine turned, a small smile on her face. Did the ginger actually have a soul? At a small, breathy giggle from the girl, Clementine raised an eyebrow. “-Sophie used to listen to it all the time. I had to beg her to t-”

When her words got stuck in her throat, Clementine’s eyebrows furrowed. She watched the girls expression dramatically shift into one that made it look like she was about to be sick. “...Nevermind.” She dismissed. 

In an attempt to change the conversation from that specific memory, Clementine offered one of the few things she did remember. “My parents listened to mostly eighties music. My mom was obsessed with someone...It- I don’t remember her name. It started with an M.”

Minerva’s eyes practically popped out of her skull. “Madonna?”

“Yes! How’d you remember?”

Minerva smiled, shaking her head as it found its way into the palm of her hand. “Don’t say that name around Barry,”

Clementine’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Why not?”

Minerva raised an eyebrow, looking back to Clementine with a grin. “You remember how he wanted to borrow Emmanuel’s Ipod?” A nod. “He made himself a whole playlist on it. If I have to hear him sing that stupid Hey Mickey song one more time-” Before she could even finish her sentence the two erupted into laughs. They quickly settled down as a shot rang off -- most likely someone on deck duty shooting a walker --, reminding them of their current situation. 

A spell of silence befell them once more, Minerva breaking the silence for the second time. She glanced up to the sky, eyes squinting, before looking back down and sighing with a shake of the head. “It’s gonna storm tonight…”

“Damn it..” Minerva furrowed her eyebrows, turning to Clementine with a questioning gaze. “It’s..In the room. It’s really cold…”

Minerva glanced down to her food, before nudging the girls side and glancing up to her. “I can try to sneak you a blanket…?"

Clementine's dread fell from her face, instead one of disbelief as she looked up to the redhead. "Really…?"

Minerva shrugged, looking into her food. "I mean… Emmanuel's probably gonna be with Barry tonight, so I can try to sneak one to you if I'm on watch." 

"...thank you," A bite of her food. 

"..yeah." The redhead only jabbed her food, before turning to the eating brunette. "In the meantime, you need to shower,"

Catching her attention, Clementine glanced over to the girl, mouth full of food obscuring her words. " 'm-heh?"

Cheeks puffed out. Eyes wide. Minerva found herself smiling at the resemblance between the girl and a chipmunk. If she knew better, she would say the girl even looked c-

Minerva's expression turned to one of anger at the shake of her head. "Can't you at least fucking chew? Hurry up and finish your fucking food..."

Clementine frowned at the change in attitude, swallowing her bite of food. Having eaten most of it already, she put the last bite of her sandwich back onto the plate.”I’m done.”

“Fucking wasteful.”

Before Clementine got the change to move, she felt Minerva’s hand wrap around the base of her neck and nearly shove her off the high spot. “Get back on the deck."

"What the hell, Minnie-" "-Minerva."

Clementine frowned. "Did I do something…?"

"Keep walking before I stab you with something." A shove forwards. 

Clementine, however, didn't keep her balance, falling face first into the deck and barely catching herself with her hands. A weak grunt escaped her lips, before the ginger had grabbed her by the jacket again. "Hurry up."

After being half pushed down the stairs, nearly falling onto the floor again, and being pushed through doors, Clementine finally made it to the showers; this time with more bruises than before. 

"Strip. Clean yourself. You have seven minutes."

Before the brunette could mumble any words, Minerva turned and walked over, standing next to the door, looking out. Glancing down to her elbow where it had hit the floor, she took a deep breath and sighed. What the hell did she even do?

"Do I have to fucking strip you myself?" 

At least she seemed to like her when she made jokes. "I don't think my girlfriend would like that very much."

Not so much as a smile. 

"...no. I can… I'll get in."

Minerva seemed to pay no more attention as she turned back to watch the door. Turning around herself, Clementine moved back the shower curtain, relieved to find it was clean. Very clean, actually. She guessed it was because of how tight a ship Emmanuel ran. 

Her head snapped up, smile over her features. A pun? She really had been spending too much time with Louis. 

Glancing back to Minerva, Clementine shakily grabbed hold of her jacket, taking it off her shoulders. It felt like her skin could finally breathe after wearing it almost a week. She glanced again, before crouching down to undo her boots. It was another few minutes before she was bare, arms uncomfortably at her sides. It had been nearly a month since she had been like this last, and even then, she wasn't completely nude. She practically jumped behind the curtain; she was too exposed. She hated this. Glancing down to the nozzles, her heart leapt into her throat at a sudden realization. 

"...hey Minnie?" 

"What."

"...h...how do I turn the shower on?"

Minerva's heart sunk. "You don't remember?"

"...I..I haven't had to since the beginning…"

"...the one on the right is for cold water, the one on the left is hot. But… Use more hot than cold. Otherwise you'll freeze your ass off…"

"Thank you,"

"Yeah, whatever... Just hurry up."

She would be lying if she said it didn't feel nice. Hot water for once. Infact, she was sure Minerva had to have let her have more than seven minutes. She wouldn't have been able to get it done anyways, with only one good arm. The other she couldn't even lift above her waist. By the time she had struggled her hand through her hair, washed off all the dirt and dried blood, her hands had been pruning for a good while. 

"You almost done?" 

Clementine pulled her fingers through her hair, cringing in the process. "Yup,"

She nearly peed herself when two towels were swung over the side of the shower. Soon after, a set of clothes she didn't recognize were set over it as well. 

"Use those to dry off. Try not to fall when you get dressed."

"There goes my plan," Clementine grumbled. She thought she may have heard a small laugh, but then again, the water was still on. Probably not. 

It took her a good while to get the towel everywhere to dry everything, and almost longer to get the clothes on. How in the hell was she supposed to put on skinny jeans with one arm while her leg was semi-wet? Thankfully, she saved that for last, which meant she was almost fully clothed as she yelped and fell through the curtain, smacking her already broken nose on the tile. 

"Ow! Son of...fuck...fuck."

Minerva turned, only to move over and crouch down. "You idiot. I said dry yourself then put clothes on. Not the other way around."

Clementine's eyebrows furrowed in annoyance. "Its kinda hard to dry yourself with one hand, thanks."

"Don't be a little shit. I can let you walk around without pants if that's what you want?" Clementine's mouth dropped a bit. Seriously? "Ok, I'm kidding, its cold, I wouldn't do that. Look, just, stand up,"

With the help of the ginger, Clementine stood, shirt thankfully covering almost to her knees. The ginger crouched, grabbing hold of the waist of the jeans. "Jump on three,"

"Are you serious?" 

"Do you want pants or not?"

"..."

"That's what I thought. One, Two,"

Clementine did a small hop, nearly losing her balance as the ginger did her best to pull the pants further up. Clementine frowned when no such thing happened, the ginger snickering. 

"Sit- sit on the floor. I'm gonna have to get them around your feet." 

"Are you serious?"

She couldn't stop laughing. "Y-yes, im serious. Cmon! Just, sit," Minerva laughed, watching the brunette do as instructed. She couldn't stop giggling as she pulled the bottom of the legs up to the brunette's ankles, nearly cackling at how much fabric was left. "Okay, here," After helping the girl stand up, they attempted the hop method one more time. Except, this time, they got somewhere. Minerva managed to pull the jeans all the way up to the brunette's hips, only to laugh as they simply fell back down. 

"I swear to god."

"Sorry! Sorry."

"Do you not have ANY smaller clothes??"

Minerva snorted. "It's not my fault you're a midget," She looked up, mouth agape as she felt a light smack against her shoulder. "Excuse me,"

Clementine simply glared. 

"Wow. Okay. Fine. Dress yourself."

"Minnie-" "-nope. If you're gonna hit me I'm not gonna help you."

Clementine glared as the ginger turned around, sighing. "Just help me get the clothes on,"

"What's the magic word?"

"Are you serious."

"....?"

"Please?"

Minerva grinned, turning around and pointing. "There. Better." Glancing down to her belt loops, she undid the buckle and slowly pulled the belt from around her waist. "Here. I'm gonna put this on yours since the pants won't even stay on right,"

It was another few minutes of Minerva lightly making fun of the girl before she was dressed enough to be able to walk. Minerva, however, didn't leave. Instead, she grabbed the second towel from the side of the shower and started squeezing the brunette's hair dry. 

"You look like a Disney princess or something with your hair down,"

"Gee, thanks."

Minerva gave a small smile. "Just saying. You should probably cut this soon, anyways. Someone might grab it or something."

Clementine's heart sunk. "That was the plan before, yknow, you guys kidnapped me…"

Minerva went quiet as she did her best to get the girls hair as dry as possible. "Maybe I'll cut it then. Tomorrow, or something."

"Sure you will."

Frowning, Minerva's hands slowly dropped to her waste. "I think that's as dry as I'm gonna get it. I'll wait to put the scrunchie back in till later when it's more dry so it doesn't smell bad." She turned, throwing the towel into the hamper in the corner of the room. "But… Until then, you gotta go back. Believe me, I don't want to put you back." 

Clementine nodded. "You have to eventually." Lightly walking up next to her, Minerva began to lead the girl down the hallways and towards said room. 

"Hey Minerva?"

"Yeah?"

"Whose clothes are these, anyways?"

"Mine, why?"


	10. As Good As Dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based off the Save Jane; Go With Jane route at the end of season two .

_Clementine grinned softly, savoring the quiet air around her. The hair brushing at her hands. Cold air nipping at her bare skin. Violet’s eyes. God, did she love her eyes._

_Violet only furrowed her eyebrows in concern. “What?”_

_“What’d’you mean?”_

_“You’re smiling. Why?”_

_Clementine couldn’t help but chuckle. “Am I not allowed to smile?” When she watched Violet’s face fall, she frowned and leaned forwards, kissing her on the forehead. “I’m smiling because I was thinking about you.”_

_“That doesn’t necessarily mean it’s good…”_

_With a roll of her eyes, Clementine grabbed Violet’s hand and laced it with her own. “It’s good; I promise.” When a look of comfort spread over the girls face, Clementine grinned again._

_“This is… nice, y’know. Being able to take time to ourselves,”_

_Violet hmphed, rolling and clinging to the girls chest. Her eyes closed, a sigh escaping her lips. “It’s very nice.”_

_Clementine’s grin widened. “You just like it cause we can-” “-n-ah, stop right there,” Violet interrupted, putting her hand up to cover the girls mouth. She could feel her smile on her fingers._

_The two laid in the quiet for a while, Clementine watching the blonde almost fall back asleep before reaching up and brushing a piece of hair out of her face. “We should get going…” She whispered, feeling the girl nuzzle further into her skin._

_“Can’t we just stay just… a little bit longer? We never get to cuddle like this at the cabin…”_

_Clementine brought her hand up, cupping her cheek. When she saw Violet’s tired eyes flicker open, she let out a soft sigh. “A little longer.”_

“I’ll probably end up coming and getting you for dinner.” Minerva sighed, opening the cell-like door to Clementine’s room and gesturing for her to go in. “Just don’t do anything stupid before then?”

“There goes my plans; I thought I might blow up the ship in my freetime,” Clementine joked, walking in and wrapping her arms around herself. 

“Just stay out of trouble. Please.” With that said, Minerva turned and left, not noticing Clementine’s mouth fall slightly. The brunette waited for the girl to go all the way down the hall and turn before approaching the cell door. 

Not only had she forgotten to tie her back up, but she had forgotten to lock the door. 

_“Vi, cmon, it’s been an hour,” Clementine grinned, watching the blonde grumble and roll over._

_“Five more minutes,”_

_Shaking her head and leaning down to kiss her temple, Clementine pushed her hair behind her ear again. “We’re gonna be late getting back. I don’t wanna worry them…”_

_“They’re gonna be fine.”_

_“Vi, cmon,”_

_Grinning when Violet lifted her head, revealing very messy hair and tired eyes, Clementine raised her eyes in attempts to bite back said grin. “You may wanna put on a shirt,”_

_“Where’d you throw it?”_

_“I don’t know! I wasn’t exactly focused on that,”_

_“I swear to god if I can’t find it i'm gonna kick your ass,”_

_“You seemed to have no problem with me throwing it last night when-” At a glare from her girlfriend, Clementine snickered and glanced around with her own shirt on. Turning towards the window of the office they were staying in, she glanced behind the desk and grinned in victory._

_“Found it,”_

_“Can you bring it to me?”_

_Clementine huffed. “Vi i’ve already-” “-Clem, please?”_

_Narrowing her eyes jokingly, Clementine lightly tossed the shirt to the girl, hitting her in the face. “C’mon. Get ready."_

No. She shouldn’t. It’d only get Minerva in trouble. She should just stay there, and suck it up. Endure it. No way would she be able to get all the way off the boat. She didn’t even know where she was going. 

_Clementine glanced to Violet on her right, smiling as they walked. Violet merely furrowed her eyebrows curiously._

_"Why do you always do that?"_

_"Do what?"_

_"Smile at me,"_

_Clementine shrugged, averting her eyes to the floor. "I...I don't know how to explain it. You're important to me. And…. I like you. I like being with you. You… You make me happy."_

_Stopping when Violet slowed down, Clementine anxiously took note of her red face and wide eyes. "Jeez, Clem… Way to get all emotional on me…"_

_Clementine gave a sheepish smile as they slowly resumed walking. "Sorry…"_

_Violet gave a small smile, opening her mouth to speak, only for both girls to stop in their tracks as a building in front of them peaked their interests. "...have we been here before?"_

_"None of the others mentioned anything about a subdivision," Pulling out her knife, Clementine gave Violet a small nod. "Let's do this carefully."_

_"As always,"_

Violet…

_The door to the garage screeched open, Clementine checking behind them before glancing into the near empty room. She took notice of a tool table with what looked like a machete and some sort of hammer. However, that wasn't what made her heart light up, a smile breaking out on her face. "No way…"_

_Violet turned to the room, eyebrows furrowed in curiosity, only to slump her shoulders. "Seriously? Don't you remember how you got to the school?"_

_Clementine half ignored her comment, eagerly running around the side of the car, giggling like a child at the sight of open windows. "This thing could run, Vi!"_

_"And…?"_

_"And," Clementine turned back to Violet, grabbing her hands as the blonde approached the car. "We can get home faster. We can also get away faster. Go further out. More time for...us," She finished, Violet rolling her eyes in a grin._

_"Yeah, ok. You check it out. I'm gonna go inside and see if I can find keys,"_

_Clementine frowned. "You want me to go with you…?"_

_Violet merely waved her off, walking to the back of the garage to the door that most likely connected to the house. "I'm pretty sure if anything was inside, they would've been banging the walls as soon as we opened that garage door,"_

_Clementine gave a small frown. "Be careful?"_

_"I always am, Clem."_

_Clementine gave her a smile, watching her slowly open the door to the house and disappear inside. Reaching in the open window, Clementine pulled the handle, opening the door._

_It had been months since she had driven a car; hell, how long had it been since any of the kids were in a car? Probably not since they were sent to Ericsons. Even then, not at all during the apocalypse._

_A small smile engraved onto her face at the thought of teaching Violet how to drive, hand tossing her knife into the passenger seat as she got in. She reached up, pulling down the driver side visor as well as the passenger. That was how she found the keys to past cars, after all. Nothing._

_Her eyebrows furrowed as she pulled open the glove department, eyebrow raising a bit as she took notice of a gun. Small, but something. They didn't have any at the cabin. They would need them if they ever wanted to move back into the school._

_She moved forwards to grab the gun, only to turn her head at a crash from the house._

_"Violet?!"_

_"Clementine-!"_

_Oh god, no…_

_Her hand moved for her knife instead, only for an arm from the backseat to grab her wrist. She almost fell out of the car trying to back away from the walker, foot barely catching her and letting her stand. The walker was pulled forwards as she backed up in a panic, grabbing onto the window of the car door and pulling to bring itself forward, smashing her finger in between the door and the car in the process. A scream of pain jumped from her vocal chords, a whimper following as she desperately tried to get back from the walker._

_"Clementine-!"_

_She glanced over her shoulder towards the door, the panic in Violet's voice sending shivers down her spine. The knife had been dropped inside the car when the walker slammed it on her._

_Gasping and whimpering, Clementine desperately looked around her for something sharp, only to relax at the tool table with the machete on it. She stretched, reaching for the weapon, groaning at the pain in her finger, fingertips barely touching it._

_"Clementine!"_

_Her hand tightened around the handle, grabbing it, Clementine swiveling and slamming the blade down on her caught finger, mouth opening to let out a scream of pain only for nothing to come out. She couldn't draw any more attention._

_She paid no mind to the walker in the back of the car, nor her newly cut off finger, instead focusing her attention on throwing the door open and finding Violet._

_"Violet?!"_

_"Clem-!"_

_She turned from looking at the left to watching the family room straight ahead. Violet, arm and face the only parts not crushed by a bookcase. Several walkers, all of which a foot or so taller than her._

_"Clem-"_

_The desperation in Violet's voice._

_"Hey!"_

_The walkers turned their attention from Violet to Clementine, the girl tightening her grip on the machete and taking a step back._

_One was, what she assumed to be, the father. A good six feet in height, if she had to guess. A son; a few inches taller than the other, but younger in what she could tell. A mother; at least five or six inches taller than her. A daughter; between the height of the mother and father. All of which, much heavier and taller than her._

_Taking a deep breath, glancing to the stuck blonde, Clementine quickly approached the closest walker; the daughter. She kicked the knees out from the walker, bringing the machete down and smashing its skull. Again, and again. The walker fell limp on the floor._

_Due to how clumped together the other three were, she wouldn't be able to get at their knees. She'd have to figure something else out. The machete got stuck too easily; she could feel the pull as she forced it from the skull of the other walker. No way she'd be able to do that three times._

_Her eyebrows furrowed as one of the walkers slowed, turning their attention back to Violet. Of course it had to be the tallest one._

_"Hey… Hey!"_

_Nothing._

_Her nerves burned as the walker continued in Violet's direction; the blonde wouldn't be able to get it._

_Deciding she'd rather save Violet and end up dying herself than letting the blonde get eaten in front of her, Clementine slammed the machete into the head of the one walker, grabbing the other by the throat and pushing it. She ripped the machete from the walkers skull with a sickening slick, something in her arm burning as she did so. Turning to the other walker, Clementine brought the machete into its head just as it was about to take a bite out of her arm. Her foot came up, pushing the walker back and returning the blood and brain covered machete to her side._

_"Clem-!"_

_Violet was begging now. Pleading. Scared._

_Clementine didn't even catch her breath before turning in one swift motion and running towards the back of the walker that was approaching the blonde, tackling it onto the floor maybe a foot in front of the girl. The walker tried to get up, Clementine nearly falling off as she had trouble getting it down, kicking it in the back of the knee and feeling it tumble on top of her._

_The force of such tall, dead weight knocked the air out of her, brain paying no attention as she reached her hands up, attempting to keep the snapping teeth away from her. Sucking in a breath through her own teeth, Clementine grabbed the walker by the teeth, one hand to the top and one to the bottom. She could feel the backs of her fingers brushing against one another as it attempted to bite down, Clementine letting out a scream as she fought to push the pieces apart._

_A sickening crack eased her as blood began to drip onto her face, the walker falling still and ceasing movement. She whimpered as she pushed the walker off of her, scrambling to her feet and moving over to the blonde._

_"On three, pull yourself. Ok? One… Two-" Clementine sucked in a breath as she pulled the bookcase up enough for Violet to scurry out from under it, Clementine dropping it with a huff once the blonde was clear._

_The two wasted no time getting to one another, grabbing each other by the arm or shoulders and speaking with concern._

_"Clem-" "-are you okay? Did they get you? Did they bite you?" "-Clementine, your f-" "-Did they bite you??" "What? No! No bites-" "-Did they get to you-?" "-no, Clem, im fine," "-are you okay?" Violet frowned, bringing her hand up to cup Clementine's cheek. "Im fine, Clem. I promise."_

_Clementine looked to Violet with tired eyes, leaning forwards and half falling on her into a hug. "I love you."_

_Violet let out half a huff, wrapping her arms around the brunette. "I love you too." Her fingers brushed against a few of the curls of Clementine's hair, Violet pulling back and brushing one of the tears from Clementine's cheek._

_"I thought- I thought I wasn't gonna get here fast enough-" "-Hey," Clementine looked into Violet's eyes, calming her enough to take a deep breath. "You did. I'm right here. Im okay, Clem," Violet spoke softly, hearing Clementine sniffle and lean back into the hug._

_Violet frowned as she held the girl, leaning her cheek on her shoulder. "What happened to your finger…?"_

_Clementine sniffled, letting out a deep breath. "It- It got stuck in the door. A walker in the back of the car…"_

_Violet frowned. "Clem-" "-Violet," Clementine interrupted, taking another deep breath,"Anything that stands in the way of me protecting you is as good as dead…"_

_A silence fell over them, the girls holding one another in the comfort that they would both live. After several minutes of hugging on the living room floor, Clementine caught her breath and sniffled again, pulling back. "Why'd the bookcase fall on you…?"_

_At that, Violet grinned, pulling back as well. Clementine watched her open up her hand, revealing a set of car keys._

_"I found these on the top shelf."_

Clementine grit her teeth, taking a deep breath, not noticing her breath rate picking up. Nor her fist clenching at her side. Or the adrenaline flooding her veins, making the pain of her previously dislocated arm almost nonexistent. 

She wasn't going to stand there and do nothing.

She was going to break jaws, if she had to. To get home. To Violet.


End file.
